


The Awakening of Betty Cooper

by Tuxedo_Mark



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Bisexual Cheryl Blossom, Breasts, Come Swallowing, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Homoeroticism, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Horny Teenagers, Large Breasts, Lesbian Betty Cooper, Licking, Loud Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Neo-Paganism, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Normal Life, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Paganism, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Riverdale High School, Scissoring, Sex, Sex Tapes, Shower Sex, Showers, Sixty-nine, Spanking, Stuffed Toys, Tribbing, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wicca, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Mark/pseuds/Tuxedo_Mark
Summary: AU. Betty Cooper is a high school freshman raised as a "good Christian". When newcomer Cheryl Blossom befriends her, Betty's eyes are opened to other possibilities, and things get complicated. This story is for any girl that has felt like she doesn't fit people's expectations.





	1. It's Okay, You Know You Want To

**The Awakening of Betty Cooper**

**Chapter 01:**

**"It's Okay, You Know You Want To"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: This story is an alternate universe to _Riverdale_ and Archie Comics in general. The cast is deliberately kept small, and there's really only one theme: the exploration of sexuality during one's teenage years and how that might conflict with one's religious upbringing. It will be updated sporadically; there's really no set release schedule. Feedback is appreciated.

Times written: Monday, February 19, 2018, 7:07 PM - 10:11 PM; Tuesday, February 20, 2018, 5:06 PM - 6:28 PM, 8:05 PM - 10:12 PM; Wednesday, February 21, 2018, 11:15 AM - 12:31 PM; Thursday, February 22, 2018, 3:05 PM - 3:34 PM, 6:59 PM - 7:34 PM, 7:50 PM - 9:53 PM; Friday, February 23, 2018, 9:01 AM - 10:41 AM, 9:33 PM - 10:38 PM; Saturday, February 24, 2018, 8:38 AM - 10:26 AM, 10:33 AM - 10:35 AM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

**BC**

Elizabeth "Betty" Cooper tried to tune out the morning announcements, but it wasn't easy. She couldn't listen to music; her phone would be confiscated. So she just sat in her desk with her head lowered and her index fingers pressed against her ears.

It wasn't that she _hated_ the school's morning show; she just actively disliked it; she hated hearing pretty much the same things day after day. That seemed to be a pattern in her life: hearing the same things over and over again.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her right shoulder. She looked over. Her best friend, Veronica Lodge, smiled at her. Betty took her fingers off her ears. Veronica had been her best friend since they were born - literally; they had been placed next to each other in Riverdale General's nursery. Veronica was a socialite, the daughter of Hiram Lodge, the richest man in town, and his wife, Hermione, the richest woman in town. The family was old money and had lived in the general area for centuries. Veronica was a fashionista, a social butterfly, and a trendsetter. She had long black hair and brown eyes and was very pretty. She was wearing what Betty guessed were the latest designer jeans, shirt, boots, and jewelry. Today's colors were a light blue - including her lipstick.

Betty smiled. "Thanks."

Veronica smiled. "No problem."

Ms. Grundy turned off the television. "Okay, everyone please open your English books to page 12."

Betty sighed and opened her book.

**BC**

Betty set her tray on the table and sat down. Veronica sat across from her.

"So how was your trip to Paris?" Betty asked.

Veronica sighed. "Kind of boring, actually."

"How can Paris be boring?" Betty asked in disbelief.

"Well, I've been so many times. I wish your mom had let me take you with."

"You mean where she couldn't keep an eye on me? Fat chance."

Ethel came by and sat between Betty and Veronica. She was a short, somewhat overweight girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She was more Betty's friend than Veronica's.

Betty smiled. "Hey, Ethel, you survived."

Ethel sighed. "Barely. Don't ever let your parents send you to Bible camp."

"My mom's not _that_ crazy." Betty paused and thought for a moment. "I think. So how was it?"

"Horrible. No electronics. Just Bible study, singing, and prayer groups."

Veronica was horrified. "I'd fucking die."

"So how's Riverdale been?" Ethel asked.

Betty sighed. "Same boring old Riverdale. With Veronica in Paris, I pretty much did nothing all summer except watch TV, read, play games, go to church, and go shopping with my mom. Such is my life."

Suddenly, a girl with long, red hair and vibrant green eyes and wearing a short, sleeveless white dress and white sandals walked over to their table. She had on a light shade of pink lipstick. "Veronica Lodge?"

Veronica smiled. "The one and only."

"Cheryl Blossom, daughter of Clifford and Penelope Blossom. We just moved to Riverdale from NYC. My father is orchestrating a hostile takeover of your father's company." Cheryl smiled. "Let's be friends." Then she sat in the last remaining chair without asking.

Veronica stared at Cheryl. "Excuse me."

"I need no excuse. I'm Cheryl Blossom."

Betty stared at Cheryl, transfixed by her. "Hi, Cheryl, I'm Elizabeth Cooper. Call me Betty."

Cheryl made a face. "Kind of a granny name, don'tcha think? Why not Liz?"

"Um, well, I, um..." Betty averted her gaze in shame. "My mom calls me Betty, 'kay?"

"Oh, you're a mama's girl."

Veronica laughed. "You have no idea."

Betty looked at Veronica in surprise.

Veronica sensed she might have crossed a line. "In a _good_ way."

Ethel smiled. "I'm Ethel Muggs."

"So the three of you are, like, friends?" Cheryl asked.

They nodded.

"So what's there to do in this sleepy little hamlet?" Cheryl asked.

Betty sighed. "Not much. There's a roller rink, a bowling alley, and a dying mall with a six-screen movie theater."

Cheryl gave Veronica some side-eye. "I blame that on current business practices."

Veronica got angry. "Don't blame my father. The town won't let him develop many properties. This place is run by a bunch of old men that are kept in office by a bunch of old farts that want to keep things the same."

Cheryl smiled. "Nothing that heart attacks and traffic accidents won't cure."

Betty couldn't help but laugh, and she sort of hated herself for it.

"All right, who will do me...the honor of showing me around town?" Cheryl asked.

Betty thought that was an oddly-placed pause. She noticed Veronica and Ethel weren't exactly quick to volunteer, so she smiled at Cheryl. "I will. I just gotta let my mom know."

"Awww, she'd be worried about where you'd be otherwise?" Cheryl asked.

"Actually, no, she's here. Well, in the faculty lounge."

"She's a teacher here?" Cheryl asked.

Betty nodded. "Gym, and my dad's an assistant principal."

"Wow, it must suck having both of your parents at school every day. It's like you can never get away from them."

Betty nodded. "I'm guessing it _will_ be. Since it's the first week of freshman year, I haven't exactly been in this situation before. The one plus is I don't have to ride the school bus anymore, so I can sleep a bit longer."

"Anyway, I have gym last, so I guess I'll see your mom then."

Betty nodded. "We _all_ have gym last, actually."

"So what are the guys like around here? Anyone fuckable?" Cheryl asked.

Ethel smiled. "There's Archie Andrews."

Veronica looked at her in disapproval. "Who's _mine_."

Cheryl looked at Ethel. "Point him out to me."

Ethel pointed. Cheryl looked over and saw a somewhat muscular boy with red hair. He was sitting at a table with two black-haired boys.

Cheryl smiled. "Not bad." She looked at her new friends. "His dick will be in my mouth by the end of next week."

Veronica frowned. "Fuck you."

"Oh, he _will_."

Veronica stared at Cheryl in contempt. "Pick someone else. That well-dressed guy next to him is Reggie Mantle. He's an asshole, but he has a decent amount of money. Just avoid that other guy, Jughead Jones. He's Archie's best friend, but Archie isn't exactly a good judge of character. The dude's perpetually stoned, always eats, and never showers."

"I'll make a call to OSHA. Anyway, I take it that you're the fashionable one of this little group."

Veronica smiled. "True."

"Oh, that wasn't a compliment; it was just process of elimination. Betty and Ethel look like their parents picked out their clothes."

Veronica frowned. Ethel lowered her head in shame.

Betty tried to think of a way to make this not seem so bad. "My mom is a bargain power shopper."

Veronica looked at her. "You're not helping your case; just shut up and eat."

Betty looked down at her tray and tried to feign interest in the meatloaf.

**BC**

By the time that gym class came around, Betty had had enough of school for one day. She and the other girls changed into their gym clothes in the girls' locker room and then headed into the gym.

Cheryl noticed a woman - with short blonde hair and blue eyes - wearing shorts and a Riverdale High School T-shirt. "Your mom, I take it."

Betty nodded. "Alice Cooper - in the flesh."

Cheryl smiled. "She's a total MILF."

Betty laughed. "Don't let _her_ hear you say that. C'mon, let's talk to her before class starts."

They walked over to her.

Betty smiled. "Hi."

Alice smiled. "Hi."

"This is Cheryl Blossom. She just moved here. It's her first day."

Cheryl smiled. "Hello, Mrs. Cooper."

"Hello, Cheryl."

"Cheryl asked for someone to show her around town, and I volunteered, if that's okay with you."

Alice smiled. "That's a nice thing to do, but you have no transportation."

" _I_ do. I have a limo."

Alice looked at Cheryl in surprise.

Betty shrugged. "She's loaded like Veronica."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, there's no comparison."

Alice looked at Cheryl. "I'm afraid I don't know you. I wouldn't feel comfortable letting Betty go off with you."

"Oh, there's no need to worry. As soon as Betty's shown me around, I'll bring her home. She'll be back in time for dinner."

"Oh, speaking of, I'm afraid your father's working late, so we're looking at a late dinner tonight. Probably around 5:30."

Betty was surprised and sighed. "An unforeseen consequence of relying on you for transportation."

Alice hand-waved it away. "It's okay, just take the bus home. The trip'll be a bit longer but still shorter than waiting around for your dad to finish work."

Betty sighed. "I can't. I'm not registered as a rider on any bus. Our house isn't a scheduled stop."

Cheryl smiled. "Problem solved. _I'll_ take Betty home."

The tardy bell rang.

Alice nodded. "Okay, fine."

**BC**

After school, Betty followed Cheryl out to the visitor parking area. They came across a pink limousine decorated with flower designs.

"This is you, I take it." Betty chuckled. "Blossom. I get it. Cute."

"Have you ever ridden in a limo before?" Cheryl asked.

"Sure, in Veronica's."

Cheryl opened the back-left door and let Betty get into the limousine first. Then Cheryl got in and closed the door.

"Are you going home, Miss Cheryl?" the driver, a young British woman with short brown hair, asked.

"No, Jamie, Betty's giving me a tour of the town. Just follow her directions."

**BC**

The tour didn't last very long. Cheryl wasn't interested in stopping at any of the locations that Betty pointed out. Soon, they arrived at Blossom Manor. A servant let Cheryl and Betty into the main hall. The floor, walls, ceiling, and decor were all brown. Family portraits hung on the walls. The girls started making their way upstairs.

"This is the Blossom ancestral home, or so my father likes to claim. He had it shipped over here from Scotland."

"Why?" Betty asked.

Cheryl looked at her. "Because he _could_."

Once they reached the second floor, they walked down a hall. Cheryl opened a door on the right at the end. She walked into her bedroom and turned on the light. Betty walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

Cheryl smiled. "Welcome to my inner sanctum."

Betty looked around. Cheryl's bedroom was, surprisingly, not much bigger than her own. There were a queen-sized bed, a night stand, a mini fridge, a dresser, a desk with a computer, a cabinet with a television and other equipment, and a bookcase - pretty much the same things that were in Betty's bedroom, except the mini fridge.

Betty smiled. "You've got a nice room."

"Thanks." Cheryl walked over to the mini fridge by her bed and opened it. "Want anything to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Regular Pepsi and various types of wine."

"Wine?" Betty asked in surprise.

Cheryl looked at her. "Uh-huh. Have you ever had any?"

"Um, just for my first communion."

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"My parents let me have it as long as I can prove I can control myself. They figure it's better to let me have it than for me to get it elsewhere without them knowing."

"Oh."

"Do you want some?" Cheryl offered.

"Um, what's good?" Betty asked.

"Of whites, I like Moscato. Of reds, I like Merlot."

"Um..."

"The correct response is 'I'll have one of each, please.'"

Betty laughed. "I'll have one of each, please."

"Good girl." Cheryl got four bottles out of the fridge and closed it. She offered two of the bottles to Betty.

Betty took the bottles. "Thanks."

Cheryl sat on her bed. Betty sat to her left. Betty saw Cheryl opening the Moscato first, so she did as well. She took a tentative sip.

"Do you like it?" Cheryl asked.

"Um, well, I'm not used to it, but it _seems_ okay." Betty took a gulp - and then another one. Soon, she'd finished the bottle. "That was actually pretty good."

Cheryl smiled and finished her Moscato. The girls dropped the empty bottles and opened the Merlots. They started drinking, and it didn't take nearly as long to finish them. They dropped the bottles on the bed.

Betty stood up and walked over to Cheryl's bookcase. She saw a few CDs by Lorde, Katy Perry, Ariana Grande, Taylor Swift, Evanescence, Within Temptation, Lindsey Stirling, Haim, and Paris Hilton.

"I didn't know Paris Hilton's a singer."

"Uh-huh, and a DJ. She's pretty good, too."

"Mind. Blown." Betty started laughing. "Or maybe I'm getting drunk."

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Cheryl asked.

"Pretty much the same as you, except my mom buys me only the 'clean' versions from Walmart."

"Oh, fuck no!" Cheryl exclaimed. "I oppose censorship on principle."

"Me, too, but there's really nothing that I can do about it."

"I can give you a bunch of songs."

"Really? That'd be great, thanks."

"Do you have a computer?" Cheryl asked, standing up.

"Yeah."

Cheryl walked over and turned her own computer on. "So is there anything worth joining at Riverdale High?"

"Like what?" Betty asked.

Cheryl sat in her chair. "Sports, cheerleading, clubs."

Betty thought about it. "I don't know. I haven't looked into it. I guess I'm not interested in being at school any more than I have to."

Cheryl typed in her MSN password and hit Enter. "Where else would you be? At home with your parents?"

"Actually, no, they'd have to stay with me in order to give me a ride home. We have one car, and they don't like driving back and forth for things, so that means a lot of consolidated trips, such as stopping at Walmart and/or Home Depot on the way home from school."

"Ick. Well, how about this? If I sign up for something, you sign up, too, and I'll give you a ride. That way, you can be away from your parents for a while."

Betty thought about it. "That actually sounds pretty good. Nothing competitive, though."

Cheryl opened Firefox and composed a new e-mail. "Why not?"

"Because my mom is competitive. She was a cheerleader and on the track team in high school. She coaches the current track team and supervises the River Vixens - that's the cheerleading squad. If I sign up for either of those, it'd mean spending _more_ time with my mom, not less."

"You don't like your mom much, do you?"

Betty avoided a direct answer. "She's...omnipresent in my life. I feel like I have no privacy, almost no quiet moments."

"What's your e-mail?"

"Oh, no, don't e-mail them to me. My mom periodically checks my e-mail."

Cheryl looked at her. "Wow, you weren't kidding. What does she think you are? Five?"

Betty chuckled and walked over to her. "More like a 'good Christian girl' precariously living in a sinful world."

Cheryl rolled her eyes and closed the browser. "What if I just copy them directly onto your phone?"

"Oh, no, she checks that, too."

Cheryl thought for a moment. She pulled open a drawer, took out a USB flash drive, and plugged it in. "I'll copy them onto this. Just keep it hidden somewhere."

"Okay."

Cheryl went to work on copying songs onto the flash drive. She then added music videos. "Want anything else?"

"Like what?"

"Well, this thing has a 32-gig capacity. I can copy every song that I have onto it, and it wouldn't even come close to filling it. Want some porn?"

"Porn?" Betty asked, surprised.

"Uh-huh." Cheryl thought for a moment. "Let me guess: you've never watched porn before."

"I saw Kate Winslet's boobs when we watched _Titanic_ on Netflix."

"Meh, that's nice, but it's PG-13." Cheryl smiled mischievously and started copying pornographic pictures and videos and erotic stories onto the flash drive. "I'll put a little bit of everything on here for you. Just think of me as your personal dealer."

"Okay."

Cheryl filled up the flash drive to capacity, unplugged it, and offered it to Betty with pride. "Your very own custom-made sin stick. Enjoy."

Betty took it and stuck it in her front-left jeans pocket. "Thanks. I should get home."

Cheryl grinned. "Aren't _you_ eager?"

"I just want some quiet time to myself."

Cheryl stood up. "Sure, sure, let's go."

**BC**

The limousine stopped in front of Betty's house. Jamie unlocked the back-right door.

Cheryl smiled. "Thanks for showing me around town."

Betty opened the door. "No problem. Thanks for..." She wasn't sure if she should mention it out loud.

Cheryl understood. "My pleasure."

"I'd invite you in, but I can't have friends over when there are no parents home." Betty suddenly felt very embarrassed to admit that.

"Understood." Cheryl grinned. "Enjoy."

"Yeah..." Betty got out of the limousine and closed the door. She grinned and waved awkwardly. "Bye-bye!"

The limousine pulled away. Betty watched it drive off, and then she opened the gate of the white picket fence in front of their house. She checked the mailbox. There wasn't anything. She walked past the fence and closed the gate, and then she walked up the sidewalk to her front door. She laughed as she let her tongue hang from her mouth, yet, paradoxically, she was aware of being drunk and knew she could stop acting like that by asserting a modicum of restraint, which she didn't want to do. She dug into her back-left jeans pocket and took out the house key that her mom had given her. She unlocked and opened the front door and walked into the house. She closed and locked the door and put the key back into her pocket. She took off her sneakers and put them on the little rug by the door.

The Coopers' living room was furnished with a coffee table, a recliner, two couches, a cabinet with a television and other equipment, and various knick knacks that Alice had collected over the years. Some family photos hung on the walls. Beyond the living room, separated by a wall, was the kitchen. Betty went there and got herself a can of regular Pepsi from the refrigerator. Then she went back into the living room and went upstairs.

Betty's bedroom was the last door on the right, past her parents' bedroom and the bathroom. She went into her bedroom and closed the door.

She walked over to her desk, set down her drink, took her cell phone out of her back-right pocket, set it on her desk, and turned on her computer. She sat down and waited for it to boot up. She took off her socks and threw them on the floor. Then she typed in her MSN password and hit Enter.

She took the flash drive out of her pocket and inserted it into her computer. The window opened. Cheryl had created three directories: music, music videos, and porn. She opened the music directory. In it were subdirectories for each artist. She went through them and listened to a few songs. What followed were a series of revelations. Paris Hilton declared "I don't really give a fuck." Ariana Grande revealed she "ain't fuckin' with them good boys". Lorde asked "What the fuck are perfect places?" Katy Perry repeatedly said "fuckin'" during "Circle the Drain", and Betty could feel her intensity.

She decided to switch to watching music videos. They was one for "Pray to God" by Haim, which she had already listened to. She was surprised to discover the music video subverted the seemingly monotheistic message of the song by being full of fantasy and New Age imagery. She couldn't help but laugh. She also watched some of Paris Hilton's music videos and discovered the woman _really_ loved to show off her body.

She decided to check out the porn directory. In it were a few subdirectories: gay, hentai, hetero, lesbian, mixed, pictures, and stories. She felt a bit overwhelmed with all of the choices and decided to check out the pictures first, which were mostly nude photos of male and female models - along with some screen captures from movies and TV series and some leaked nude pictures from celebrities' cell phones. Then she checked out the stories, which were a mix of erotic original fiction and fan fiction. She didn't read any; she was just surveying the flash drive at this point.

She went through the gay videos and saw guys sucking each other's dicks and fucking each other up the ass. She even saw some guys that were flexible enough to suck their own dicks. She was kind of impressed.

The hentai videos were Japanese animated porn - as she'd expected. She suddenly thought about the artists that drew people sucking and fucking and the actors that had to moan into the microphone and fake having orgasms. She laughed.

The hetero videos featured blowjobs, pussy-eating, intercourse, and anal sex. The mixed videos featured various combinations of three or more people - whether a guy fucking multiple girls or a girl being fucked by multiple guys.

The lesbian videos were the most numerous, which Betty thought was interesting. She watched a few of them. She became mesmerized by a video starring Presley Hart and Aidra Fox. The girls were gorgeous. A certain thought entered her mind, causing her to feel a twinge of guilt. But the doubt was pushed aside by a voice, sounding like Cheryl, which whispered one thing: _"It's okay, you know you want to."_ She looked at the time on her computer. It was only 4:32 PM.

Betty unfastened her belt and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She slipped her left hand under her panties and started rubbing her pussy. She inserted her index finger. It slid in without much effort, because she was, surprisingly, already pretty wet. She felt around inside her pussy for a while and then started thrusting in and out while her eyes remaining fixated on the girls on her computer screen.

Her cell phone rang. She panicked and quickly paused the video. She looked at her cell phone. It was her mom. She freed her hand from her pussy, answered the call, and picked up the phone.

"Hi."

"Hi. How was your tour with Cheryl?"

"Fine. Pretty uneventful."

"Your father wanted to stop at Home Depot. We'll be home in around a half-hour."

"Okay."

"If you don't wanna wait, you can heat up the leftovers in the fridge."

"Nah, I can wait."

"Okay, I'll bring take-out. See you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Betty ended the call and turned off her phone. She set it down. She hoped she hadn't sounded impatient over the phone.

Betty stood up, took off her jeans and panties, and sat down again. She took off her T-shirt and threw it on the floor. She unfastened her bra and threw it on the floor as well. She was naked, complete in her intimacy. She unpaused the video and watched with interest as the lovers on her screen went at it. She put her left index finger back into her pussy. Her middle finger soon joined it. She resumed her thrusting motion, masturbating to the video. Her right hand went up and started caressing her breasts. Fortunately, the video was long, because she didn't know how long that it would take to build up to orgasm. She'd never had an orgasm before and was eagerly anticipating it. She felt its approach. She leaned back and stabbed herself furiously. Her breath quickened. Her heart was racing. Closer. Closer...

Suddenly, she crested. Her orgasm overtook her like a blue crush. Her body shook. Moans escaped from her lips. It lasted for only several seconds, but it felt like an eternity. She looked up at the ceiling, closed her eyes, and reveled in the sensation.

When her orgasm had subsided, she opened her eyes and looked down. Her breathing and heartbeat slowly returned to normal. She removed her fingers from her pussy. They were coated in her cum. She brought them to her lips and sucked them clean. It was her first time tasting her own juices. She decided she liked it, despite - or perhaps because of - the salty taste. Her pussy was still wet, so she scooped up the remaining cum with her fingers and helped herself to that as well.

She closed the video. She picked up her can of Pepsi, opened it, and took a big gulp. For the next few minutes, she just sat there, naked, drinking, relaxing, meditating on what she'd done. She'd been aroused by a lesbian porn video. She's masturbated to it. Gotten off on it. Her very first orgasm, and it was to lesbian sex.

She crushed her can and dropped it on her desk. She stood up, unplugged the flash drive, and tried to decide where to hide it. She eventually decided to hide it inside the DVD case of the 1979 _Jesus_ film. She hung her blue jeans and bra back up. She decided to be a little naughty and put on a pair of shorts without her panties. She put on her T-shirt. She picked up her socks, panties, and soda can, opened her door, and left her bedroom.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen. She threw the can into the recycling hamper in the pantry. Then she went into the garage and threw her socks and panties into the laundry basket.

Suddenly, the garage door opened, and Alice drove the family's station wagon inside. After she parked and shut off the engine, she and her husband, Harold "Hal" Cooper, got out and closed the doors.

Alice smiled and held up a bag. "I got burgers and fries from Pop's."

Pop's was a local greasy spoon. The food wasn't at all nutritious, but it was cheap; to Alice Cooper; that was all that mattered.

The three of them went into the kitchen. They sat at the table. Alice opened the bag and took out three bacon double cheeseburgers and a side of large fries. They started eating.

"So, Betty, I hear you made a friend today."

Betty looked at her dad. "Yeah."

"How is she?"

Betty shrugged. "She seems pretty nice. Ronnie doesn't like her. Apparently, Cheryl's daddy's trying to buy out _her_ daddy or something."

Hal laughed and shook his head. "One-percenter drama."

Betty smiled. "She has a nice mansion."

Alice looked at her in surprise. "You went to her home?"

Betty realized it was a mistake to admit that and tried to do damage control. "Yeah. It's an old Scottish mansion on the north end of town. She actually doesn't have a very luxurious room, and there are plenty to choose from, so I'm guessing she's pretty humble." She shrugged. "A lot more than Ronnie, anyway."

Alice stared at her for a moment and looked like she was about to say something - but then dropped the subject. "Do you have any homework?"

Betty felt relief. "Nah, just some studying."

"Oh, your bookbag's in the wagon. I forgot to bring it in."

"That's okay, I'll get it."

"So what did you do to pass the time while waiting for us?" Alice asked.

Betty tried to be cool about it. She gave her mom a casual smile. "Oh, not much. Just unwound a bit."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Trying Different Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls try out some extra-curricular activities. Betty's exploration of her sexuality continues.

**The Awakening of Betty Cooper**

**Chapter 02:**

**"Trying Different Things"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: The first chapter of this story has been far more popular than I ever could have imagined, so a big thank you goes out to all of the readers. Please enjoy this second chapter. Feedback is appreciated.

Times written: Sunday, February 25, 2018, 8:52 PM - 9:34 PM; Monday, February 26, 2018, 8:12 PM - 10:43 PM; Tuesday, February 27, 2018, 3:32 PM - 3:59 PM, 4:11 PM - 5:01 PM; Thursday, March 1, 2018, 1:27 PM - 2:01 PM, 2:16 PM - 3:05 PM, 8:39 PM - 8:58 PM; Friday, March 2, 2018, 4:22 PM - 5:24 PM, 5:42 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:11 PM - 9:00 PM; Saturday, March 3, 2018, 12:55 PM - 1:23 PM; Sunday, March 4, 2018, 7:31 PM - 8:07 PM, 8:43 PM - 10:08 PM; Monday, March 5, 2018, 10:20 PM - 10:36 PM; Tuesday, March 6, 2018, 5:54 PM - 6:05 PM; Wednesday, March 7, 2018, 7:02 PM - 7:59 PM; Thursday, March 8, 2018, 5:44 PM - 6:29 PM, 7:03 PM - 8:58 PM, 10:47 PM - 10:50 PM (author's note) 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

**BC**

Betty Cooper was having a bad morning, and the school day technically hadn't even begun yet. She had tried masturbating in the shower last night, but her mom had banged on the door. Then she started masturbating in bed and wanted to really take her time and explore her pussy...and ended up falling asleep. So to say she was feeling frustrated was putting it mildly.

"Hey!"

Betty started. She looked over and saw her best friend, Veronica Lodge, standing next to her. Veronica was grinning. Today's color: red.

"Don't do that!" Betty exclaimed.

"Sor-ry. Anyway, try-outs start today after school. Let's go to the gym and try out for the River Vixens."

Betty tried to think of how to respond. "Uh..."

"Hey, Betty!" Cheryl came by, grinning. She was wearing blue jeans, white sneakers, and a T-shirt with a floral print. She had on an aquamarine shade of lipstick.

Veronica looked at Cheryl in annoyance. "Excuse me! Private conversation!"

"I need no excuse. I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, get a new catchphrase."

Betty actually wanted to talk with Cheryl and looked at Veronica. "I'll see you in class, Ronnie."

Veronica frowned at her and gave Cheryl a parting dirty look before walking away.

Cheryl grinned. "So how'd you like it?"

"It was good, thanks."

"How many times did you masturbate?" Cheryl asked.

Betty feigned innocence. "What? I didn't."

"Yeah, don't lie; you totally did. How many times did you double-click your mouse?"

"Three times."

"Did you orgasm?"

"Once."

"Just once?"

"Yeah. I tried it twice more, but I was unsuccessful."

"Maybe you need a little extra stimulation."

Betty felt embarrassed and tried to change the subject. "Try-outs start today after school."

"What are you trying out for?"

"I don't know. I'm not exactly sure what's open."

"Maybe they'll talk about it on the morning show."

Betty sighed. "Great."

The warning bell rang.

Betty closed her locker. "I gotta get to class."

"See ya at lunch."

"Yeah, later." Betty walked away.

**BC**

Betty sat in her English class. Veronica sat to her right. Ms. Grundy finished taking attendance and then turned on the television for the morning announcements. Betty was actually interested in them this time. The co-anchors, a girl and a boy, appeared on the screen, sitting at a table.

"Good morning, Raccoons. I'm Katy Lemore."

"And I'm Seth Reynolds."

"Track and field try-outs will be held today after school. Please meet Coach Cooper out on the track." Katy smiled. "See if you have what it takes by competing against me."

"The junior varsity football team will hold try-outs today after school. Please meet Coach Clayton out on the field."

"The River Vixens will hold try-outs today after school. Please meet in the gym. Those that pass the initial round will perform in front of Coach Cooper after the track and field try-outs."

"The computer programming club is looking for new members. If interested, please meet in room 107 today after school."

Betty smiled.

**BC**

Betty, Veronica, and Ethel were sitting at their table in the school cafeteria, eating lunch.

"So I'll meet you in the gym for River Vixens try-outs, right?" Veronica asked Betty.

"Um, well, y'see..."

Suddenly, Cheryl arrived and sat down at their table. "Hi, friends. Allow me to brighten your humdrum work-a-day lives."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Make yourself comfortable, why don'tcha?"

"Well, there's not much that I can do with this stupid plastic chair."

"Anyway, Betty and I are trying out for the River Vixens."

"Actually, I'm _not_."

Veronica looked at Betty in surprise. "What? Why not?"

"Because I don't wanna be a cheerleader."

"Why the hell not? Cheerleaders are, like, school royalty."

"I think it's stupid. Why would you put in all of that hard work to learn the cheers and routines just to elaborately support someone else? What will it get you? What will it matter in four years? Sure, you might get on a college cheerleading squad, but four years of that, and then what? The only thing that it's good for is becoming a professional cheerleader, and that career isn't exactly known for its longevity."

Veronica thought about that and sighed. "Damn your logic. I still wanna try out, though."

" _I_ don't."

Veronica looked at Cheryl in surprise. "Seriously?"

Cheryl shrugged. "Betty has a point. Besides, you know a lot of it will consist of practice, standing around, road trips, and begging for money from complete strangers in front of Walmart to raise money for one thing or another."

Veronica felt herself being filled with dread, but then she shrugged and stuck a french fry in her mouth. "Well, good. One less competitor."

Cheryl smiled smugly. "I would've kicked your ass."

Veronica smiled right back at her. "Well, we'll never know."

"So what _are_ you trying out for, Betty?" Ethel asked.

Betty shrugged. "Nothing. I don't wanna play sports. Sure, it might lead to a college scholarship and a future career, but is really worth the inevitable injuries and hospital visits? It just seems like it'd be a big inconvenience to my life. Besides, there are enough athletes in the world. I'd rather pursue something more...productive and...substantial."

"And what would _that_ be?" Veronica asked, biting into her hamburger.

"I was thinking the computer programming club."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "You've _got_ to be kidding. You'd be surrounded by a bunch of nerds."

"So?" Betty asked.

"Fine. Do what you want."

Betty smiled. "Thank you for your permission, Your Highness. I've always had a fascination with technology and other science. I think it's way past time that it stopped being considered a 'male field'."

Ethel smiled. "That actually sounds like something that I might be into. I'll join you, Betty."

"Great." Betty looked at Cheryl. "How about it, Cheryl?"

Cheryl shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Veronica stood up and picked up her tray. "Excuse me. I'm gonna use the rest of lunch to get in good with the captain of the River Vixens." She walked away.

Ethel stood up and picked up her tray. "I promised my mom that I'd call her. She wanted to know if I'd be staying later and needing a ride home."

Betty realized something. "Right. I should let _my_ mom know."

Cheryl looked at Betty. "Why? The computer club meeting shouldn't last anywhere _near_ as long as track and field and River Vixens try-outs."

Betty looked at Cheryl. "True, but she'll wonder where I am otherwise."

Cheryl smiled and playfully rolled her eyes. "Always the good little daughter."

"Anyway, see ya." Ethel walked away.

Cheryl leaned in close to Betty. "So how'd you like the stick?"

Betty smiled. "It was great, thanks."

"Details, girl. I've already started curating material for a _second_ one for you."

Betty was surprised. "How much porn do you _have_?"

"Enough to get the entire planet off." Cheryl stuck a french fry in her mouth.

"Wow. Okay, well, no tattoos, please. Those are a turn-off for me."

"Ugh, same. I try to screen that shit out. Don't tell me that I missed some."

"Afraid so."

"Okay, no tats. What else?"

"No fake boobs."

"I can't always spot them, but I'll try. What else?"

"This might sound horrible, and I'm not a racist, but...no black people. Nothing against them, just not my thing as far as...arousal is concerned. I prefer whites and Asians."

"Understood. What else?"

"That's it as far as... _that_ stuff goes. I'd like more music with cursing. It turns me on."

"Will do."

"Thanks."

"So how was your orgasm?" Cheryl asked, biting into her hamburger.

"It was...incredible." Betty took a bite of her hamburger, chewed, and swallowed. "I'd never felt anything like that before. All of that energy, all of that emotion, rippling through my body like crescendoing waves."

Cheryl smiled. "I know what you mean. I had my first orgasm when I was nine. I've been addicted ever since."

Betty's mouth opened in surprise. "Nine?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow. Well, do you have any advice?"

"You mean any advice that I, the grand master, wish to impart upon you, the humble student?" Cheryl asked.

Betty laughed. "Uuuhhh, yeah."

Cheryl shrugged. "Try different things. See what works."

Betty was surprised. "That's it?"

"That's it. With masturbation, as with science, there are always new methods to try, new wonders to discover. Put some stuff in there and see what gets you off."

Betty smiled. "Okay, I will, thanks."

Cheryl smiled. "Any time, my faithful student."

**BC**

Betty and the other girls changed into their gym clothes in the girls' locker room. For the first time, Betty got a good view of the girls' cleavage, and she compared them. Ethel had decidedly A-cup breasts. Veronica's breasts were C-cup. Cheryl and Katy's breasts were D-cup. Betty's breasts were B-cup.

"Are any of you girls trying out for the track and field team?" Katy asked.

A girl with short platinum blonde hair looked at Katy. "I am."

Katy looked at her. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "Sabrina Spellman."

"You a freshman?" Katy asked.

"Yeah."

Katy grinned. "This'll be fun."

Sabrina felt confused and a bit intimidated.

Betty looked at her. Sabrina Spellman: C-cup. She noticed an encircled, silver, five-pointed star pendant hanging from a silver necklace around Sabrina's neck. The pendant lay on top of Sabrina's bra.

The warning bell rang. Betty put on her sleeveless shirt and closed and locked her locker. She stared at Cheryl and Katy's breasts until they put on their own shirts.

Everyone headed into the gym.

Betty noticed her mom and walked over to her. "Hi."

Alice smiled. "Hi. Are you trying out for track and field after class? Or maybe the River Vixens?"

Betty could sense the hopefulness in her mom's voice and felt a little bad. "Actually, um, Cheryl, Ethel, and I are joining the computer programming club."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Betty paused and thought for a moment. "It's a useful skill."

Alice nodded. "Of course. We'll, uh, probably be way late getting home."

"No problem. Cheryl can drop me off."

Alice thought about it. "All right. I'll give you the house key after class. But I want to meet with her parents one of these days, sooner rather than later."

Betty suppressed the urge to call her mom an interrogator. "Of course. Thanks."

The tardy bell rang.

Alice clapped her hands. "All right, everyone, gather around!"

**BC**

After class, the girls that weren't trying out for track and field or the River Vixens went back into the girls' locker room to change back into their regular clothes. Betty, Cheryl, and Ethel were among them.

"So who else do you think will be in computer club?" Ethel asked.

Betty shrugged. "Beats me."

"Do you think maybe Forsythe is gonna be in it?" Ethel asked.

"Who?" Cheryl asked.

Betty smiled. "Jughead. His real name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones III."

Cheryl frowned. "Dumbass name. But why does he go by 'Jughead'? It isn't exactly an improvement."

"Oh, his parents nicknamed him that, and it stuck."

Cheryl shook her head in disbelief. "Grounds for divorcing his parents."

Alice walked out of her office and over to Betty. She offered her the house key. Betty took it and put it in her back-left jeans pocket.

Alice looked at Cheryl. "Thanks for giving Betty a ride home, Cheryl."

Cheryl smiled. "Anytime, Mrs. Cooper."

"So when would be a good time to meet your parents?" Alice asked.

Cheryl was confused. "I'm sorry?"

Betty felt embarrassed. "Sorry, I haven't passed it on to her yet." She looked at Cheryl. "My mom wants to meet your parents."

"Oh." Cheryl looked from Betty to Alice. "No problem. I'll pass it along."

Alice smiled. "Great. Thanks." She turned and started walking away.

"Oh, where would you prefer to meet?" Cheryl asked.

Alice turned, looked at her, and shrugged. "Wherever's convenient. Actually, there's a faculty workday tomorrow, so maybe they could come by the school at around noon. We can do lunch."

Cheryl tried to keep from smiling in amusement as she thought of her parents sitting in the faculty lounge, eating the food of the commoners. "I'll suggest it."

"Cool." Alice turned and walked back into her office.

Betty smiled. "Faculty workday, yes! I live for those!"

The three girls left the gym and headed for room 107.

"Do you think maybe Dilton Doiley will be in the computer club?" Ethel asked.

Cheryl looked at her. "Holy shit, Ethel, I completely forgot all about you."

Ethel sighed.

"Anyway, why do you care who's there?" Cheryl asked her. "It's a club. We're not there to socialize."

Ethel smiled shyly. "Don't tell my mom, but...I kinda have a crush on him."

Cheryl smiled. "Oooh, Ethel, cravin' cock. You go, girl!"

Ethel brushed. "It's nothing like that."

Cheryl looked at Betty. "Who's Dilton Doiley?"

Betty shrugged. "Resident geek, black hair, short, glasses. I've known him since elementary school but don't really _know_ him, y'know? Seems nice enough."

They arrived at room 107. Cheryl opened the door and let Betty and Ethel in, and then she walked in. The door closed behind her.

"Here for the computer club?" Seth asked.

Cheryl stared at him. "Yeah. That's why we came here. You the resident genius?"

He frowned. "Have a seat. There are a few empty computers in the first row." He walked away.

The girls looked. The first row was the only one that was occupied, and it was all boys. They walked over and sat together, Ethel to Betty's left and Cheryl to Betty's right.

Ethel leaned in close to her friends and grinned. "I see Dilton."

Cheryl shrugged. "So go and talk to him."

Ethel thought about it. "Mmmm, maybe later."

Seth walked to the front of the classroom. "Okay, welcome to computer programming club. I see we've got some prospective new members."

Betty, Cheryl, and Ethel looked at each other, confused over his choice of words.

"Let's go around and introduce ourselves. I'm Seth Reynolds. I've been with the club since I was a freshman, and I'm now a senior."

"How many years is that?" Cheryl quizzed.

"Four."

Cheryl made a buzzer sound effect with her voice. "Three, genius. Thanks for playing."

Seth rolled his eyes. "I stand corrected. Okay, let's go down the row."

**BC**

Betty, Cheryl, and Ethel walked out of the classroom.

"I was so confused!"

Betty looked at Cheryl. "Me, too, but it was just the first day."

Cheryl looked at Ethel. "Ethel, you didn't talk to Dilton."

"I'm scared. He's so intimidating."

Betty and Cheryl exchanged skeptical looks.

Suddenly, Dilton walked up beside Ethel. "Hi, Ethel."

Ethel looked at him. "Oh. Hi, Dilton."

"Are you enjoying computer programming club?"

"It's okay, I guess. Kinda intimidating."

Dilton shrugged. "Honestly, I found it to be a bit basic. Not Basic as in the language but basic as in...basic."

A short stretch of uncomfortable silence passed between them.

"I've been programming since sixth grade. If you want, I can show you some of my code."

"What?" Ethel asked.

Cheryl playfully elbowed Ethel closer to Dilton. "Yeah, Ethel, check out his 'code'." Then she linked her right arm with Betty's left arm and pulled her along. "See ya!" She looked at Betty. "Rule #1: Never cock-block your friend."

Betty chuckled. "Okay. Hey, let's head out to the track. I should let my mom know I'm heading home."

Cheryl smiled. "Such a good little girl."

**BC**

Betty and Cheryl walked out to the track. Alice and various students were standing there. Katy, Sabrina, and some other students were doing cool-down stretches.

Alice was going over statistics on a clipboard. "Okay, listen up. Here's who made the cut: Katy Lemore, Sabrina Spellman, Tomoko Yoshida, Kim Wong, Kumi Tamura. If you didn't make the cut, don't lose heart; you can try again next week. Okay, that's it."

Katy looked at Sabrina. "Congrats, Spellman."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks, Katy."

Seth came over and put an arm around Katy. The two of them kissed and walked away, arms around each other.

Betty watched as the various girls left the track, and then she looked at her mom. "Hey, um, just wanted to let you know I'm going home."

Alice smiled. "Okay. I'm heading back into the gym for River Vixens try-outs. Are you sure you don't wanna try out?"

Betty shook her head. "I'm sure."

Cheryl shook her head. "Yeah, I'm good."

"How was computer programming club?"

Betty shrugged. "Kinda intimidating, but we'll probably get used to it."

"There are leftovers in the fridge. They need to be finished today."

"Okay."

Alice grinned. "It also means I don't have to make dinner. Do you have any homework?"

"Yeah, English and Algebra."

"Okay, well, I gotta get going. See you later."

"'Kay."

Betty and Cheryl turned and walked back to the school.

"Do you wanna go to my place first?" Cheryl offered. "Get somethin' to drink?"

"Nah, I wanna get home and get in an much me time as possible before my parents get home."

Cheryl smiled. "Understood."

**BC**

After thanking Cheryl for the ride home, Betty quickly checked the mailbox, picked up the mail, went inside, took off her sneakers, left the mail on the coffee table, and headed upstairs.

She entered her bedroom, closed the door, turned on her computer, tossed her bookbag onto her bed, and started taking off her clothes.

She took out her cell phone and the house key and put them on her desk. She hung up her blue jeans. She tossed her T-shirt, socks, bra, and panties onto her bed. Then she typed in her MSN password and sat in her chair.

She opened Firefox and checked the various e-mails that she'd received, all of which were either notifications that she'd subscribed to from various sites or notifications of her music purchases on Amazon - all sanctioned by her mom, of course.

An idea occurred to her. She closed her browser, stood up, opened the door, left her bedroom, and walked downstairs.

She felt nervous about what she was doing, but she was reasonably confident that her parents wouldn't come home earlier than expected. She went into the kitchen, took the bowl of leftovers and a can of regular Pepsi out of the fridge, set them on the counter, got a plate from the cabinet and a fork from the drawer, and put the leftover faux Chinese food that her mom had prepared on the plate. To Alice Cooper, "Chinese food" consisted of chicken, beef, pork, rice, a bit of frozen vegetables, and a mix of soy sauce and teriyaki sauce, the latter of which already contained soy sauce. Betty nuked the leftovers in the microwave for two minutes. She took the plate, fork, and drink and went back into the living room. She went upstairs.

She entered her bedroom, closed the door, and set the plate, fork, and can on top of her dresser. They'd be there, waiting for her, when she was done with business.

Betty got her flash drive out of its secret hiding spot in the _Jesus_ DVD case and plugged it into her computer. She sat in her chair.

First, she decided to watch some mixed videos. She found some starring Sasha Grey. Sasha was very vocal about her wants and was up for seemingly anything. Betty watched as Sasha was gangbanged, sometimes taking on three cocks at the same time. Betty started masturbating. She wondered what it would be like to have an erect penis in her mouth - or in her ass.

Suddenly, an idea hit her. She closed the video, stood up, walked over to her dresser, and picked up her plastic hairbrush. She made a quick trip to the bathroom and sterilized the brush by running it under hot water for a few minutes. Then she returned to her bedroom and closed the door.

Betty sat on the floor, her back pressed against the side of her bed. Holding the brush in her left hand, she slowly inserted the handle into her pussy. It felt a bit strange to her, but she tried masturbating with it. After a while, she grew more confident, plunging it into her pussy repeatedly. She wasn't too worried, because she'd torn her hymen last year while playing around outside. She'd bled a bit, but it wasn't particularly painful. She'd told her mom, who was understanding. Bringing her mind back to the present, she used the fingers on her right hand to rub herself. She tried to imagine being fucked by a guy. It wasn't doing much for her. She finally had a small orgasm and removed the brush from her pussy. It wasn't as effective as she'd hoped.

She stood up and put the brush back on her dresser. She looked around her bedroom, trying to decide what else to try. She finally noticed her stuffed teddy bear, sitting on her bed. She got onto her bed on her hands and knees, put the bear between her legs, and rubbed her clit against the bear's plastic nose. She thought of Sasha Grey and also of Presley Hart while humping her bear. After a few minutes, she had a nice orgasm. She cummed on the bear. She then put it back in its original spot.

She was still horny, so she sat back down in her chair. She opened the lesbian subdirectory. She watched the video starring Presley Hart and Aidra Fox and gently rubbed her clit with her left hand while fondling her breasts with her right hand. She went slow, so she could enjoy the entire video without climaxing. Once that was done, she thought back to seeing her friends' cleavage in the girls' locker room earlier in the day. She suddenly wondered what it would be like to play with another girl's breasts. Cup them. Feel their fullness in her hands. Kiss them. Suck the nipples. Searching through the videos, she found some that involved sucking tits and started watching them while resuming masturbation. The videos were hot. She realized she really loved the idea of sucking a girl's nipples.

Then she came across a video that blew her mind. Two girls were sitting in a booth in a 1950s-style diner - kind of like Pop's. Both girls had large breasts. One of the girls was dressed and made up like a 1950s girl, and the other girl look modern. Betty briefly wondered if this was a conscious decision to create a stark contrast between the two girls or just laziness. The girls were sharing a milkshake. They incorporated the milkshake into breast play. Soon, 1950s girl was licking and fondling modern girl's breasts and sucking her right nipple. Modern girl sucked her own left nipple. Betty was amazed and got immensely turned on.

Her cell phone rang. She sighed, paused the video, and looked at her cell phone. It was Veronica. She answered the call and picked up the phone.

"Hey."

"He-ey! Guess who made the River Vixens!"

"Congrats."

"I figure a little celebration is in order. How about I take you out to dinner at Pop's? My treat."

"Um, maybe some other time. I've already warmed up the leftovers that my mom said _had_ to be eaten today."

"What about tomorrow?" Veronica suggested.

Betty was getting impatient. "I'll have to ask my mom about that when I get home. Part of it depends on getting my homework done."

"Okay, well, I won't keep you. Bye."

"Bye." Betty ended the call and turned off her phone. She set it down.

She unpaused the video and watched the girls go at it. She inserted her left index and middle fingers into her pussy. The girls in the video were frenching each other. 1950s girl resumed sucking modern girl's right nipple and then played with her breasts. Then modern girl freed 1950s girl's breasts and feasted on them. Then the two girls resumed their breast play. What amazed and delighted Betty was the fact that the girls were actually _playing_ with each other, slapping their breasts together and against each other's face. They were like little children - but with big boobs. Betty felt around inside her pussy for a while and then started thrusting in and out while her eyes remained fixated on the girls on her computer screen. Her right hand went up and started caressing her breasts.

The girls continued their fun breast play, interrupted by kisses. It seemed to Betty that they genuinely loved each other. If they weren't in love, they were certainly good actors. Soon, 1950s girl was sucking modern girl's nipples lovingly and enthusiastically. Modern girl lay on top of a table, and 1950s girl feasted on her breasts as if they were a sumptuous meal, always remembering to pause every so often to give her love a kiss. Betty was finger-fucking herself like a girl possessed. The video ended with 1950s girl lovingly hugging modern girl's breasts and resting her head on top of them - as if they were a very comfortable pillow.

It was just as well that the video was over, because Betty orgasmed at that instant. She cried out in pleasure, riding her orgasm as a surfer rides a wave. She enjoyed herself immensely. When it was over, she sucked her fingers clean of her cum and cleaned up her pussy as well.

She closed the video, stood up, unplugged the flash drive, and entrusted _Jesus_ to look after her porn.

She picked up her plate and can of Pepsi, sat on the floor with her back against her bed, and ate her dinner naked. Once that was done, she set her plate on the floor and decided to see if she could suck her own nipples. She cupped her left breast and gave it a go. It wasn't as easy as she thought. Fortunately, she had a long neck, which helped. After craning her neck for a while, she managed to lick her nipple. Finally, she managed to close her lips around her nipple. She sucked on it for a while, and then she managed to repeat the feat on her right breast. It was an interesting experience, but the strain on her neck somewhat diminished the pleasure that she received from it. She opened the can and drank her soda. Then she stood up, crushed her can, put it and the plate on her dresser, and put on a pair of shorts and her T-shirt. She hung up her bra.

She cleaned up her mess (the plate, fork, and can; the teddy bear was a different story) and went downstairs. She threw the can into the recycling hamper in the pantry and washed the dishes. Then she went into the garage and threw her socks and panties into the laundry basket.

She'd gone back into the kitchen and was getting a chocolate bar from the fridge when she heard the garage door open. Soon, her parents walked into the kitchen.

Betty closed the fridge. "Hi."

Alice smiled. "Hi. Finished the leftovers?"

"Yeah. Just gonna go up to my room and do my homework now."

"Cool. Oh, it seems Cheryl talked to her parents, because her mom called me at school and said she and her husband are on for lunch tomorrow. Your dad's joining us."

Hal nodded, but it was clear that Alice had roped him into it.

Betty smiled sympathetically. "Cool."

"What did you do to pass the time while we were gone?" Alice asked.

"Oh, just checked my e-mail and watched...stuff."

"What did you watch?" Alice asked.

Betty hadn't expected her mom to be so interrogative. Fortunately, she managed to think of a response quickly. " _Twin Peaks_."

"Oh, I remember that show. Well, good luck with your homework. Let me know if you need any help."

"Yeah, okay." Betty turned and left the kitchen.

**BC**

Betty had a productive evening. She managed to finish her English and Algebra homework and even managed to check out _Twin Peaks_ , if only so it'd be in her viewing activity by her mom's next inspection. Then she got ready for bed.

She walked out of the bathroom and turned off the light. She poked her head into her parents' bedroom. "Good night."

Hal smiled. "Good night, pook."

Alice smiled. "Good night, honey. Say your prayers."

"Right." Betty quickly went into her bedroom and closed the door.

She kneeled on her bed and said her prayers, which consisted of one Our Father and one Hail Mary. Then she lay on her back and got under the sheets.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. She took off her pajamas and lay them next to her in bed. She decided to sleep naked that night - just to see what it was like. It certainly felt comfortable, her skin having direct contact with the bed sheets. She lazily started rubbing her clit and managed to have a nice, quiet orgasm before drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. A Lonely Girl's Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty takes her masturbation sessions to the next level - and her orgasms to new heights - and then has lunch with her mom and friends.

**The Awakening of Betty Cooper**

**Chapter 03:**

**"A Lonely Girl's Best Friends"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: I'm sorry that it took so long to get the third chapter up. My job and other Real Life problems have resulted in not much free time. Still, thank you to all of the readers. Please enjoy this chapter. Feedback is appreciated.

Some of you might be unfamiliar with some of the supporting characters in this story. They originated in the 1996 _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_ movie on Showtime, a few months before the TV series premiered on ABC. I figured it was a nice, semi-obscure, untapped source to pull characters from.

Times written: Friday, March 9, 2018, 11:15 AM (stated creation time: 11:16 AM, really 11:15:58 AM) - 11:20 AM, 11:31 AM - 11:47 AM; Thursday, March 15, 2018, 8:48 PM - 9:16 PM; Saturday, March 17, 2018, 10:39 PM - 11:08 PM; Monday, March 19, 2018, 5:18 PM - 6:30 PM, 7:45 PM - 9:00 PM; Thursday, March 29, 2018, 9:38 PM - 9:59 PM; Thursday, April 5, 2018, 9:59 PM - 10:39 PM; Friday, April 6, 2018, 9:27 PM - 10:00 PM; Wednesday, April 11, 2018, 9:20 PM - 10:27 PM; Thursday, April 12, 2018, 9:09 PM - 9:51 PM; Saturday, April 14, 2018, 9:05 PM - 10:07 PM; Sunday, April 15, 2018, 8:57 PM - 9:21 PM, 9:36 PM - 10:05 PM; Friday, April 20, 2018, 9:29 PM - 10:07 PM; Saturday, April 21, 2018, 9:39 PM - 10:32 PM; Monday, April 23, 2018, 10:40 AM - 11:37 AM; Thursday, April 26, 2018, 7:20 PM - 8:15 PM; Friday, May 4, 2018, 4:54 PM - 6:11 PM, 7:10 PM - 8:19 PM; Sunday, May 13, 2018, 11:08 PM - 11:56 PM; Thursday, May 17, 2018, 9:40 PM - 10:01 PM; Friday, June 1, 2018, 1:13 PM - 1:40 PM; Monday, June 4, 2018, 10:10 AM - 10:59 AM, 11:58 AM - 12:53 PM, 1:42 PM - 2:19 PM; Tuesday, June 5, 2018, 1:49 PM - 2:20 PM; Wednesday, June 6, 2018, 5:53 PM - 6:30 PM, 8:04 PM - 9:28 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

**BC**

Betty Cooper was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a breakfast of pancakes topped with maple syrup. Her mom was getting her papers organized in her briefcase.

"Betty, can you wash the dishes?" Alice asked. "We gotta get going."

"Sure."

"Hal, come on!" Alice called.

"Coming!" Hal walked into the kitchen from the living room, carrying a briefcase.

Alice looked at Betty. "Turn your cell phone on in case we need to call."

"It's already on."

Alice smiled. "And maybe don't have anything for lunch. If I like what I hear today, I'll treat you and Cheryl to lunch at Pop's."

Betty resisted making a face, knowing what passed as a generous offer by her mom's standards. "Cool."

"Oh, and do the laundry."

"'Kay."

"Have a good day."

"You, too."

"Take your vitamins."

"'Kay."

Alice and Hal walked into the garage. Betty heard the garage door open, the station wagon start and back up, and the garage door close. She was alone.

She finished her breakfast in silence, washed the dishes, and deliberately chose to skip out on the multiple vitamins that her mom made her take every day. It wasn't often that she got to do it, but it was a small victory, and she was taking it.

She went into the garage and then tried to determine which laundry that her mom wanted her to do: the darks or the lights. She eventually decided to do them both at the same time. Soon, water was flowing into the washing machine, wetting a large load of laundry. She waited until the spin cycle started, so she could determine whether the water would overflow or not. It didn't.

As Betty watched the machine shake, an idea came to her. She pulled her shorts down. She wasn't wearing panties. She gripped the laundry machine with her hands and rubbed her pussy against the left corner. She felt the vibrations of the machine; they were somewhat pleasing to her. Betty started actively humping the laundry machine, trying to get off. After a few minutes, she succeeded, having a somewhat awkward orgasm. She moaned as she cummed against the machine. Then she pulled up her shorts and left the garage.

She grabbed a can of regular Pepsi and a box of chocolate cookies from the fridge and headed up to her bedroom.

Once inside her bedroom, she closed the door. She set the box and can on the floor, took off her T-shirt and shorts, and tossed them on her bed. She turned on the television and her PlayStation 3 and sat on the carpeted floor, naked. She picked up her wireless controller.

She decided to see if she could make some progress on _Tomb Raider_. Before she resumed the game, though, she went into Controller Settings to check if everything was configured properly. She turned the vibration function off and then on again. Her controller vibrated in her hands. An idea came to her. She turned it off again and then on again. It vibrated. Off. On. Vibration. Off. On. Vibration.

Betty pressed the left hand grip against her clit and continued playing with the vibrate function. The controller vibrated, stimulating her clit. She even slipped the hand grip into her pussy for a while and continued stimulating herself, but then she went back to stimulating her clit directly. She eventually had an orgasm and cummed on her controller. Bringing it to her lips, she licked it clean, and then she cleaned up her pussy. She noticed, to her amusement, she'd wet the carpet a little.

Betty resumed her game and played while eating cookies and drinking soda. She paused the game when she thought she heard something.

It was the doorbell. She wondered who could possibly be visiting. She stood up, put on her shorts and T-shirt, and went downstairs.

She looked through the peephole. Cheryl Blossom was standing outside. Betty unlocked and opened the front door.

Cheryl smiled and held up a paper bag. "I cum bearing gifts."

Betty laughed.

"No, seriously, I'm having an orgasm. Give me a sec." Cheryl rolled her eyes as her orgasm overtook her. "Fuuuuuuck..."

Betty noticed a small wet spot form on Cheryl's very short pink shorts. She stared at the scene in disbelief. Then she noticed a pink cord running out the top of Cheryl's shorts and into her front-right pocket, where Cheryl's hand currently was. Betty guessed her friend was operating a controller.

Cheryl regained her composure and smiled at Betty. "All done."

"Do you, um, well...?"

"Yeah, I've got a vibrator in my pussy. May I come in?"

"Um, I'm not supposed to have anyone over when I'm home alone."

Cheryl smiled. "Problem solved. If I'm here, you're not home alone."

Betty smiled, rolled her eyes, and stepped aside. Cheryl walked into the house. Betty closed and locked the door.

"Do you want something to drink?" Betty offered.

"Taken care of." Cheryl took two small bottles of Moscato out of the bag and offered one to Betty.

Betty took the bottle. "Thanks. What's in the bag?"

"Some gifts for you."

Betty motioned to the staircase. "Since you're here, wanna go up to my room?"

"Sure."

The two girls walked upstairs and into Betty's bedroom. Betty closed the door.

Cheryl looked around Betty's bedroom, which was laid out similarly to her own. The only differences were a smaller bed, lack of a mini fridge, and framed religious artwork on the wall above Betty's bed. There was the Catholic depiction of Heaven, which featured Old Man God sitting on his throne, Mary as his queen, the Holy Spirit hanging out as a dove, and Jesus, who had apparently brought his cross up to Heaven with him and constantly held it. Cheryl smiled in amusement and rolled her eyes. The other picture was of a saint named Domenica Savio.

Cheryl smiled. "Your room's cute."

"Thanks."

"Who's that saint guy?"

"No idea."

Cheryl looked at Betty in confusion.

Betty shrugged. "Some random picture that my mom got me. I could look him up if I cared in the slightest."

Cheryl looked at the television. "Playing _Tomb Raider_?"

"Uh-huh."

"Have you played _Rise_ or _Shadow_?"

"No, I don't have a PS4. I've watched longplays of them, though. I'm always behind when it comes to gaming - and technology in general."

Cheryl nodded. Betty sat on her bed. Cheryl sat to her right and set the bag down. The girls opened their respective bottles and started sipping their wine.

"So what did you get me?" Betty asked.

Cheryl took a small pink egg vibrator out of the bag and offered it to Betty. "It's the same kind that I've got in me right now."

Betty took it and examined it. "Thanks."

Cheryl smiled. "I figured you'd want one."

"Yeah."

"How have you been getting off so far?"

Betty felt a bit embarrassed. "Other than with my hand, I've used my hairbrush, my teddy bear, the laundry machine, and my PS3 controller."

Cheryl laughed. "I've done all of that as well as humped a couch a few times."

Betty's eyes lit up. She hadn't considered that.

Cheryl took two long, pink, phallic vibrators out of the bag. "Here are a couple for when you want penetration."

Betty took them and looked at them in wonder. "Thanks. Why two, though?"

Cheryl stared at her in confusion. "You've got two holes to fill, don't you?"

Betty looked at her in surprise.

Cheryl smiled in amusement. "Don't tell me that you haven't shoved anything up your ass yet."

"I was thinking about what it would be like to have a guy up my butt, but I guess I never thought about putting anything in there myself."

"Well, now, you _can_. Think of these as a lonely girl's best friends."

Betty smiled as possibilities entered her mind. "Where would I hide these, though?"

Cheryl shrugged. "You'll figure it out." She took three charging cables out of the bag and set them on the bed. "All three vibes have a USB port for easy recharging."

"Really?" Betty asked in surprise. She checked them. "The future has arrived."

"One more thing." Cheryl took a flash drive out of the bag and smiled. "Ta-da!"

Betty took the flash drive and grinned. "Thanks!"

"No problem. Let me know what you think."

An awkward silence passed between them as they each tried to think of something to say.

Betty dropped her gifts on her bed. "Um, you can help yourself to my cookies if you want."

Cheryl laughed.

Betty was confused. "What's so funny?"

"Never mind. I'd love to taste your cookies." Cheryl sat on the floor and helped herself to the gooey goodness.

Betty joined her on the floor. She noticed, when Cheryl bent over, her low-cut T-shirt gave Betty a wonderful view of her breasts. Betty stared at them, completely mesmerized.

Cheryl looked up suddenly and noticed Betty staring at her. Betty quickly averted her gaze.

Cheryl took a bite and smiled. "Did you bake these yourself?"

"No, my mom bought them."

"Too bad. They taste really good. I love fudge."

"Me, too."

"So what else have you done?" Cheryl asked.

"Nothing." Betty suddenly thought of something. "Oh, wait, I slept naked last night."

Cheryl smiled. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. It was really comfortable."

"It certainly is. I sleep naked _every_ night."

"Really?" Betty asked.

"Uh-huh. In fact, I spend all of my free time at home naked."

"Cool. I've been starting to do that, too. It feels very comfortable and..." Betty searched for the right word.

"Natural?" Cheryl suggested.

Betty smiled. "Yeah."

Cheryl finished her wine and closed the bottle. "Well, I gotta get going. I've got a violin lesson."

"You play?" Betty asked.

"Yeah. It was my choice...kind of. I wanna be a singer, but my mom has said I don't have the voice for it."

Betty frowned. "Don't give up."

"I'm not. I dream of being in a band. Anyway, my singing coach expressed doubts as well, so I suggested learning an instrument like guitar or keyboard, but my mom didn't think those were 'sophisticated' enough. Then I thought of Lindsey Stirling and suggested violin, and my mom agreed, thinking I could turn it into a career."

Betty nodded. "Good luck."

Cheryl smiled. "Thanks, and thanks for the cookies." She stood up.

Betty quickly finished her wine, closed the bottle, and offered it to Cheryl. "Ooh, here, take the evidence."

Cheryl took her bottle, and then Betty picked up the paper bag and offered it to her.

Cheryl waved a hand in dismissal. "Keep it."

"No, my mom will wonder why I have it."

Cheryl rolled her eyes and took the bag.

Betty remembered something. "Oh, if all goes well between my mom and your parents, my mom will treat us to lunch at Pop's."

"I've never been in Pop's. Is the food any good?"

Betty hesitated and then shrugged. "It's okay. Depends what you want."

"Okay, cool."

Betty thought of something. "Hey, do you mind if I invite Veronica along? She wanted to celebrate getting on the River Vixens, but I declined her dinner invite yesterday."

Cheryl shrugged. "I don't care."

"Okay, cool."

Cheryl smiled. "See ya later, masturbator." Then she turned, walked over to the door, opened it, and left the room. She looked at Betty for a moment and then closed the door.

Betty sat on the floor and finished the cookies and soda. She crushed her can. She looked at the vibrators on her bed and was eager to try them out, but then she suddenly remembered the laundry.

She made a quick trip to the garage, dropping off the soda can and cookie box in the pantry on the way, to put the laundry in the dryer, and then she locked the front door, which Cheryl hadn't done, and returned to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Betty took off her T-shirt and shorts and dropped them on her bed. She picked up the flash drive and stuck it in her computer. A window opened. She sat in her chair and looked at the directories: music, music videos, and porn.

She decided to listen to some music first. She found a Britney Spears song called "Touch of My Hand" and smiled in amusement. She listened to it and found it to be sexy. She also listened to "She Bop" by Cyndi Lauper.

Then she watched some music videos. She saw a spoken-word piece by Paris Hilton, set to club music, called "Drunk Text", which she found hilarious. Then she saw a collaboration between Will.i.am and Britney Spears called "Scream and Shout". Finally, she watched some music videos by Haley Kiyoko, who she recognized from _Wizards of Waverly Place_ , _Lemonade Mouth_ , and _Jem and the Holograms_. Betty had no idea that Haley was gay and was surprised as she watched the music videos. The songs were catchy, so she stood up and danced to them.

Before she went on to the porn, she picked up her cell phone and texted Veronica: "Wanna come to Pop's with me and Cheryl for lunch, assuming my mom will allow it?" Soon, she got a reply: "Sure"; she set down her phone.

She opened the porn directory and then started browsing through the various subdirectories. She noticed Cheryl had copied a lot of Japanese lesbian kissing videos for her. These ladies did not merely french-kiss each other; they licked each other's entire faces, sucked on each other's tongues, and swapped a lot of saliva. It turned Betty on immensely. She had never thought of kissing as being so erotic before. She started masturbating, gently rubbing her clit. One video involved three flight attendants passionately kissing and licking each other. She really loved it. Another video involved a nerdy girl licking another girl's face, poking her nostrils with her tongue, and sucking on her nose. Betty watched it but eventually decided to rewatch the video with the flight attendants. She achieved orgasm as she watched them lovingly kiss and lick each other. Then she licked and sucked her cum off her fingers.

She quickly retrieved the egg vibrator from her bed and returned to her computer chair. She decided to use the vibrator on herself while watching videos. First, she teased her clit for a bit, but then she decided to insert the vibe into her pussy. She stimulated herself with it while watching some blowjob videos. She watched some by Presley Hart and some by Sasha Grey. Then she saw one by an anonymous girl wearing black boots. The girl sucked off her boyfriend in a store's fitting room while he recorded it. The girl paused for a bit to show off her cleavage. Betty found the girl to be very cute. It was a combination of her pretty face, her glasses, and her boots. For some reason, Betty found the image of a girl performing sex acts while wearing cute, stylish boots to be very sexy. Her favorite blowjob videos, however, had to be a pair featuring an amateur nerdy girl sucking off her boyfriend. In one video, she wore glasses; in another, she didn't. She was cute. The videos were mostly static shots, not flashy at all. The girl endeared herself to Betty by talking to her boyfriend during her blowjobs about various things, such as her hair getting in the way, apologizing for using her teeth, and comparing her boyfriend's erect penis to a joystick. Betty was particularly amused by the fact that this girl, who was sucking cock on camera, said "Dang it" at one point. There were no flashy cum shots in these videos; the girl silently swallowed her boyfriend's cum. Betty orgasmed while watching the second of the two videos. As she came down from her high, she started thinking about her feelings regarding the blowjob videos, and she came to the conclusion that she was more turned on by the girls' faces than the penises in their mouths; she loved the fact that the girls were enjoying what they were doing - bringing _themselves_ pleasure - more than the fact that the guys were receiving pleasure.

She removed the vibrator from her pussy, stood up, and tossed it onto her bed. Then she sat down and browsed some more videos. She was surprised to find a non-explicit video of Meghan Markle giving a blowjob to some guy in a car at high school; the clip was from an episode of _90210_. She also saw some topless videos featuring Kirsten Dunst, some topless videos from _The Cool Surface_ featuring Teri Hatcher, and some nude videos from _Californication_ featuring Camilla Luddington, the voice of Lara Croft. She gently masturbated to the videos of Kirsten, Teri, and Camilla, more to arouse herself than to orgasm.

Finally, she decided it was time to try out the other vibrators. She stood up, walked over to her bed, picked up one of them, and sat on the carpeted floor, pressing her back against the side of her bed. She turned the vibrator on and spread her legs. She teased her clit for a while, and then she inserted the full length of the vibrator into her pussy, which stretched to accommodate it and then hugged it tightly. She let it sit in place for a while, simply experiencing its fullness within her. Then she gripped the vibrator with her left hand and started plunging it into herself repeatedly. She closed her eyes and imagined she was being fucked - not by anyone in particular but simply by a powerful force.

She felt her orgasm approaching. She was getting close. Her hand picked up speed; she fucked herself with the vibe furiously. She leaned her head back, resting it against her bed.

"Fuck!" Betty exclaimed. "Fuck! Yes! Fuck me harder!"

She obeyed herself, picking up speed. Suddenly, her orgasm overtook her. Betty stopped plunging the toy into herself and simply enjoyed the pleasure that she had brought herself.

When her orgasm subsided, she opened her eyes, sat up straight, removed her vibrator from her pussy, and turned it off. Some of her cum dripped onto the carpet between her legs. She brought the vibrator to face level, parted her lips, and took it into her mouth. She closed her lips around the vibrator and gave it a blowjob, sucking it clean.

She stood up and tossed the vibe onto her bed. She looked at the other one - the unused one.

"Shall I?" Betty rhetorically asked herself. She smiled seductively. "Why, yes, I believe I _shall_."

First things first, though. She was in need of lubrication. She made a quick trip to the bathroom and retrieved a bottle of baby oil from the cabinet under the sink.

She climbed onto her bed. She opened the bottle and squirted some baby oil onto her left hand. She dropped the bottle and used her right hand to spread the baby oil over her left hand, particularly her index finger. She got into a kneeling position, as if praying, reached behind herself, and spread her ass cheeks. She used her left index finger to rub her anus. It was her first time touching herself this way, and she wanted to explore her butt as much as possible. She ran her finger along the length of her crack. Then she returned to her anus and inserted her finger. Using her hands to stretch her anus, Betty soon had slid her finger entirely within. She moved it around for a while, exploring, stretching, preparing her inner sanctum for its visitor.

She removed her finger from her asshole and picked up the unused vibrator. She picked up the bottle, squirted baby oil on the vibrator, closed the bottle, dropped it, and used her hands to lube up the vibe. She held it in her left hand and pressed it against her anus. She inserted the head inside. Using her hands to stretch her opening this way and that, Betty inserted the vibrator, a little bit at a time, into her rectum. It was slow going at first, but eventually it slid the rest of the way easily. Betty gasped as the toy slid in to the hilt. She had never felt so completely full before. She stayed still for a while and simply tried to take in the magnitude of the fullness that was now within her.

She gripped the vibrator with her left hand and slowly started fucking herself with it, gently plunging it into the depths of her shitter.

Betty moaned in lust. "Yesss, so this is what it's like to be fucked in the ass."

When she was comfortable with it and had built up a steady rhythm, she turned the vibrator on. It was a pleasing sensation, though it didn't add as much to the experience as she had thought it would, perhaps because she was already blown away by it.

With her right hand, she grabbed the other vibrator and turned it on. She inserted it into her pussy in one fierce thrust.

"Oh, God, yes!" Betty blasphemed. "Fuck me! Yes, fuck me in my pussy and in my ass at the same fucking time!"

Looking to Sasha Grey as her inspiration, Betty let out a torrent of profanities and blasphemies while fucking herself with lustful abandon. She lay flat on her chest and then raised her ass high, pleasuring herself with both vibrators. Instinctively, she grabbed her stuffed teddy bear, forced it underneath her, and passionately made out with it, lips to lips, nose to snout.

Finally, she had a wonderful orgasm. Her anal muscles clamped down around her vibrator and tried to force it out. Her teddy bear absorbed her primal moans.

Betty came up for air. "Holy fucking shit, that was fucking awesome!"

She removed the vibrator from her pussy and sucked and licked it clean. Then, suddenly feeling particularly dirty, she removed the other vibrator from her anus and did the same to it.

Then she collapsed on her bed and took deep breaths. She decided to relax and try to regain her composure.

**BC**

After Betty rested, she took the vibrators to the bathroom and cleaned them with a hot, damp washcloth. She also took the bottle of baby oil and put it away. Then she returned to her bedroom and tried to decide where to hide the vibes. She eventually decided on a storage tote in her closet. It was filled with comic books and paperback novels. Moving some stuff around, she made room for her toys, buried them under comics, closed the tote, and pushed it back into the dark corner of her closet. Then she took her new "sin stick" out of her computer and hid it alongside the original in the _Jesus_ DVD case.

After that, she went to the garage and got the laundry out of the dryer. She brought the basket up to her bedroom and started folding the laundry.

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. She walked over and checked it. It was her mom.

She answered the call and picked up the phone. "Hi."

"Hi. Well, I had a...'nice' lunch with Cheryl's parents. Everything seems to check out. Lunch is on."

Betty smiled. "Cool. I'll let her know."

"So what are you doing?"

"Folding the laundry."

"Ah, okay, good, you didn't forget."

Betty rolled her eyes. Typically, her mom defaulted to assuming she had forgotten to do something, no matter what it was. It irritated her.

"So how'd you spend your morning?" Alice asked.

"Just played around a lot."

"Cool. Well, call Cheryl. We'll go pick her up on our way to Pop's. I should be home in a half-hour."

"Okay. Hey, can we take Veronica to lunch, too? She'd wanted to go out to dinner at Pop's last night to celebrate getting on the River Vixens, but I'd declined, because I'd already eaten."

"Um, sure, I _guess_ that's okay. Well, I'll see ya in a bit. Love you."

"Love you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Alice ended the call. Betty texted Veronica and Cheryl: "Lunch is on. Mom will be home in about a half-hour, and then we'll pick you up." Soon, her cell phone rang. It was Cheryl.

Betty answered the call. "Hey."

"Heeeeeey. Soooooo...how'd you like 'em?"

Betty smiled. "They were great. Thanks."

"Did you fuck your brains out?" Cheryl asked.

Betty felt embarrassed. "Uh-huh."

"Did one of your new best friends pay a visit to the Holy of Holies?" Cheryl asked.

Betty laughed. "Yeah."

"Good girl. How'd it feel?"

Betty grinned. "Amazing. Awesome. I'd never felt anything like it in my life. It felt almost...spiritual."

"I know. That's how _I_ think of it. Well, see ya soon. Oh, what type of dress code does this Pop's have?"

"Um, shoes and shirt."

Cheryl laughed. "Damn. Okay."

Betty laughed in amusement. "Okay, see ya soon. Bye."

"Bye." Cheryl ended the call.

Betty set her phone on her desk and resumed folding the laundry, making a mental note that she'd have to put on clothes within a half-hour.

**BC**

Betty and her mom walked into Pop's Diner, followed by Veronica and Cheryl. Veronica was proudly wearing her new River Vixens uniform. Betty and Cheryl were wearing what they had worn that morning.

Cheryl looked around at the decor. The place was decorated in a retro-1950s style, kind of like a low-budget Johnny Rockets. Pictures of Elvis Presley, Fats Domino, Jerry Lee Lewis, Johnny Cash, and Chuck Berry hung on the walls. There were also posters of 1950s films. There were a counter and also a number of booths. Each booth had its own miniature jukebox.

Alice looked at Cheryl and smiled. "So...what do you think?"

"I've never been in one of these places before." Cheryl shrugged. "The decor is...okay, I guess. I'll reserve my final verdict until after I've tasted the food."

Betty made a face, wondering how Cheryl would react to the food.

Veronica shrugged. "It's...all right."

Alice, Betty, Cheryl, and Veronica walked over to a booth. Betty sat by the window, and her mom sat to her left. Cheryl sat across from Betty, and Veronica sat to Cheryl's right, across from Alice.

Pop Tate, the owner of the establishment, walked over to them. He was a tall, heavyset man with a balding head and a thick, black mustache. He smiled and set four menus on the table. "Hi, girls."

Alice smiled. "Hi, Pop."

Betty picked up a menu. "Hey."

Veronica picked up a menu. "Hey."

"Would you like to start off with something to drink? An appetizer?" Pop asked.

Alice and the girls thought about it.

Alice picked up a menu. "Um, bring us a bowl of onion rings to start off."

Pop wrote it down. "Sure thing." He turned and walked away.

Cheryl picked up a menu and opened it. "What's good?"

Betty and Veronica looked at each other uncertainly, and then they looked at Cheryl.

"The milkshakes?" Veronica suggested.

"The soda floats?" Betty suggested.

Cheryl studied the menu. "I mean, like, actual, solid, hot food. I'm starving."

Betty thought about it. "I'm kind of fond of the bacon-and-cheese quadruple-third-pounder."

Cheryl looked at her worriedly. "I'm afraid to ask."

"Four third-pound patties made out of beef and pork and pan-cooked in margarine and fat, each separated by slices of American cheese and strips of bacon, and drenched in ketchup, mustard, barbecue sauce, hot sauce, and mayonnaise. Oh, and there's some onion in there somewhere."

Cheryl grimaced. "That sounds...dangerous."

Betty shrugged. "It's all right as long as you don't have it too often."

Cheryl folded her menu and set it down. "Sure, why not? I'm always up for eating new things."

Betty suddenly felt flustered. She tried to hide her face behind her menu.

Alice smiled. "Ooh, get the combo! It comes with large fries and a drink!"

Cheryl shrugged. "Okay."

Veronica shrugged. "I guess I'll have the same."

Alice, Betty, and Veronica folded their menus and set them down.

Pop returned with a bowl of onion rings and set it on the table. "Ready to order?"

Alice smiled. "Yeah, we'll have four Burgernator combos."

Cheryl shot her a surprised look.

"Drinks?" Pop asked.

Alice and the girls looked at each other. The girls shrugged.

Alice looked at Pop. "Regular Pepsis, no ice."

Pop wrote it down and collected the menus. "Coming right up!" He turned and walked away.

Alice and the girls started on the onion rings.

"So, Cheryl, your parents seem to have an overall positive opinion of you. However, they seemed a bit...cold and...distant. I was wondering if maybe you could shed some light on that."

Betty felt shocked and embarrassed. She didn't think that was remotely appropriate on her mom's part, and she made no attempt to hide her disapproval. Even Veronica seemed somewhat surprised by Alice's remark.

Cheryl was a bit surprised, but then she turned contemplative. "My dad wanted a boy. I disappointed him before I was even born. I've never shown interest in the family business. I want to go into music and be a rock star. We compromised on violin lessons. My mom has to walk the line between appeasing my dad and sticking up for me."

"So she keeps the peace?" Alice asked.

Cheryl shook her head. "There's no war in our house - except a cold war. Mostly, I keep to myself. I stay in my room, even taking my meals there. As long as I keep my grades decent and don't get into any trouble, my dad usually doesn't bother me about the family business. Hell, he was actually happy to learn I'd joined the computer programming club, because he's a software engineer. He figures it's 'a good first step'."

Alice nodded. "Toward running the family business."

Cheryl nodded.

"How are you adjusting to life in Riverdale?" Alice asked.

Cheryl shrugged. "Less local shopping choices. Other than that, though, not much different, considering I'm not the outdoorsy type."

Veronica looked at her in surprise. "Really? No polo or anything?"

Cheryl shook her head. "I'm not the sporty type. I prefer to curl up with a good book, game, movie, or show."

"Did you have any friends in NYC?" Alice asked.

Cheryl shrugged. "Kinda-sorta. No one that I miss. Vapid girls, y'know?"

Alice nodded.

"I'm actually kinda _glad_ that we moved upstate."

Suddenly, the door opened, and Archie, Jughead, Reggie, and their dads walked into Pop's.

"Yo, Pop, six Burgernator combos!" Jughead called. He looked at the others. "You guys want anything?"

"Hold your horses, Jughead!" Pop called back.

Alice smiled. "Hey, guys. Cheryl, these are Archie Andrews, his dad Fred, Jughead Jones, his dad FP, Reggie Mantle, and his dad Ricky."

Cheryl smiled. "Hey."

"What's the occasion?" Alice asked the guys.

Fred smiled. "No occasion. We just didn't feel like making lunch."

Alice laughed. "That's the _best_ reason!"

The guys sat in the empty booth adjacent to the ladies'.

A young, blonde waitress came by, holding a large tray. She set four large plates, four tall glasses, four plastic straws, and eight napkins on the ladies' table. Each plate contained a Burgernator and a lot of french fries. Each glass was filled almost to the brim with Pepsi.

The waitress smiled. "Enjoy."

Alice smiled. "Thank you."

The waitress picked up the empty bowl, set it on the tray, turned, and walked away. It took Betty a moment to realize she was staring at the woman's long legs, and then she quickly looked away, hoping no one noticed.

Cheryl looked at her Burgernator and fries. They were very greasy, oily, and fatty. They actually glistened.

Cheryl looked at Betty. "Hey, I just realized Pop didn't ask us which condiments that we wanted for our fries."

Betty smiled knowingly. "It won't matter."

"Huh?"

"Trust me, just eat your burger first."

Cheryl shrugged, picked up the monstrosity by its buns, and bit into it. She actually found it to taste pretty good and was pleasantly surprised. Then she noticed the ketchup, mustard, barbecue sauce, hot sauce, and mayonnaise was dripping onto her plate.

Cheryl smiled. "I see what you mean."

As the ladies ate, they listened to the guys' conversation in the next booth.

"So I was thinking."

"Uh-oh."

"Shut up, Reg. Anyway, tell me what you think. I've been thinking of proposing a weekly column for the school paper. I'd report on all of the weird things that go on in this town."

"What weird things?" Reggie asked.

"Strange, unexplainable things. For instance, I recently heard a rumor that vampires have moved into Riverdale."

Veronica rolled her eyes and took a bite of her burger, contemplating what, exactly, she saw in Archie.

"I'd called it _Archie's Weird Mysteries_. What do you think?"

"I think you're brain-dead."

"What about you, Jug?" Archie asked.

" _I'd_ read it."

"Thanks, buddy."

Reggie sighed. "That's nothing. Jughead's a horror film junkie."

"Oh, tell me about it. I've been trying to get him into other stuff."

"Don't start, Dad."

"For example, there's this cool series called _Jericho_. It's about a nuke attack on the country. That's some _real_ horror."

"I'll pass."

"Fine, then I recommend the _Scream_ series."

"I'm not into slashers, Dad; I'm into monsters."

"Jug, let me get your opinion on something. What are the chances of a zombie apocalypse?" Archie asked.

"About as much as a serial killer targeting Riverdale of all places."

"I'm serious, Jug. I wanna quote you in an article."

"Fine. One-hundred percent, and it's all Reggie's fault."

"Hey! Why are you blaming me?!" Reggie asked, offended.

"Because you're you."

"Well, _I_ think _you'd_ be the one to start it. Back me up, Dad."

Ricky Mantle sighed. "Well, it looks like, despite my best efforts, I'm officially part of this conversation. I don't exactly know _how_ it happened, but-"

"Hang on, Dad, I know how to settle this. The person that will be responsible for starting the zombie apocalypse will be the next person that walks through that door."

Soon, the door opened, and Sabrina Spellman walked into Pop's. She was followed by Katy Lemore, who was followed by two other girls. Sabrina and Katy were wearing their track shorts and jerseys. The other two girls were wearing shorts and cleavage-baring camisoles. One of them, a beautiful girl with short brown hair, had large breasts - probably J-cups, Betty guessed. The other girl, who was Asian, had B-cup breasts. Betty stared at them for a moment, awed by their beauty, before catching herself and looking away. The four girls went and sat at an empty round table in the middle of the floor.

Pop walked over to their table with four menus.

Katy held up a hand and smiled. "No need, Pop. We'll have four Burgernator combos with regular Mountain Dews. We're celebrating Sabrina getting on the track team."

Veronica frowned. "Why is she being so nice to a freshman? Something's not right."

Betty looked at her. "You're so paranoid, Ronnie."

Veronica looked at her. "Upperclassmen are _not_ overtly nice to freshmen. Trust me. No one's been nice to me since the year started."

Betty couldn't help but laugh.

"Excuse me." Reggie stood up and walked over to the girls' table. "Hi. Reggie Mantle, also known as Mantle the Magnificent. Did I hear someone mention a celebration?"

Katy didn't look at him. "Fuck off, thank you."

Betty laughed.

"Aw, c'mon, ladies, introduce yourselves to me, and I will make your day."

"Fine. I'm Katy Lemore."

"Sabrina Spellman."

"Freddie Harris." That was the big-boobed girl.

"Fran Wong." That was the Asian girl.

Katy smiled. "Okay, now make our day by fucking off."

Reggie returned, dejected, to his booth and sat down.

Betty continued eating her burger and listened to the girls' conversation, hoping it'd be more interesting than the guys'.

Pop brought their food and drinks to them and served them.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Sabrina. You girls enjoy." Pop turned and walked away.

"So get this. Seth completely forgot about our five-year anniversary. When I reminded him, he was like 'Well, I dunno what to get you.' I looked it up. Five-year anniversary is wood. So I told him: 'Get a block of wood, and you better whittle me somethin' fuckin' beautiful.'"

Sabrina sighed.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Katy asked.

"It's just...do you have to take what the gift industry proclaims as the truth?" Sabrina asked.

"They should know. They make all this money."

"Not necessarily. Maybe just...stop and think things over. Decide for yourself."

"Well, what would _you_ do?" Katy asked.

"If he forgot our anniversary?" Sabrina asked. "I'd remind him and leave him to himself to think about it for a while."

"Good idea. I'll withhold sex. He'll come crawling back to me, apologizing and begging me to fuck his brains out."

Alice sighed. Betty knew hearing this kind of stuff made her mom uncomfortable.

"So, Sabrina,-"

"Call me Bri."

"Okay, Bri, what do you like to do for fun?" Katy asked.

"Watch TV, surf the 'Net, play video games, read."

"Do you like to go out? Like to the beach or something?" Fran asked.

"No, I'm more of a homebody."

"So, like, you've never been to a party?" Freddie asked.

"No."

"Have you at least had a birthday party?" Fran asked.

"No."

"Oh, we are so throwing you a birthday party. When's your birthday?" Fran asked.

"October 31st, but please don't."

"Oh, you're not one of those religious weirdos that doesn't celebrate anything, are you?" Katy asked.

"What makes you say _that_?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, I noticed your pendant. Jews don't celebrate holidays or anything like that, right?" Katy asked.

There was a pause. Betty and the rest of her group could feel the awkwardness.

"So many things wrong with that. First, I'm not a Jew; I'm a Wiccan. Second, it's a pentacle, not a Star of David. Third, it's the Jehovah's Witnesses that don't celebrate holidays, not the Jews."

"Oh. Well, Jew, Jehovah, same thing."

Sabrina sighed. "Goddess, do you hear yourself?"

"Oh, so, Bri, you're a Wiccan?" Freddie asked, coming to the rescue.

"Uh-huh."

"What is that? Like witchcraft or something?" Freddie asked.

"Depends who you ask, but pretty much."

Alice frowned. It didn't go unnoticed by Betty.

"Isn't that Satanic?" Katy asked. "Because I think pentagrams are Satanic, right?"

"It's _not_ Satanic; the Satanists _stole_ the pentagram and inverted it to use as their own symbol, much like they use the inverted cross. An upward-pointing pentagram represents the five elements - with spirit at the top."

"Oh."

Another awkward silence.

"So, Sabrina, what would you like to talk about?" Fran asked, coming to the rescue.

"Who's your favorite fictional character?" Sabrina asked.

Another awkward silence.

"What?" Sabrina asked. "I'll go first. Liv Rooney from _Liv and Maddie_."

"Um..." Fran paused and had to think about it for a moment. "Jubilee from _X-Men_ , I guess."

"Um..." Freddie was having difficulty as well. "Kitty Pryde, I guess."

Fran got excited. "Ooh, I read a fanfic where Jubes and Kitty totally fucked."

Betty perked up.

"Ew, lesbo much?" Katy asked, disgust in her voice.

Betty looked over at the table. Sabrina looked very upset. Fran and Freddie looked uncomfortable.

"What?" Katy asked, annoyed. She noticed Betty staring at her. "What are _you_ looking at?"

Sabrina, Fran, and Freddie looked at Betty. Betty looked back at her plate and finished her meal.

Alice saw Betty's discomfort. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Betty finished her drink.

Alice raised a hand. "Check, please."

Cheryl and Veronica finished their burgers, fries, and drinks. Pop walked over and gave Alice the check. Alice paid. She and the girls stood up. Alice made pleasantries with Pop.

Betty, Cheryl, and Veronica walked out of the restaurant.

Cheryl looked at Betty. "Omigod, that was so fucking awkward." She smiled. "Other than that, I had a lovely time."

Veronica looked at them. "Told ya. Upperclassmen are _not_ nice to freshmen."

The door opened. Katy, Fran, Freddie, and Sabrina walked outside. None of them looked happy. They headed for Katy's car.

Betty hesitated for a moment. "Sabrina."

Sabrina turned and looked at her. She slowly approached her. "Yeah?"

"Hella awkward back there, huh?" Betty asked.

"It was disgusting. I was taught to be more open-minded."

Betty nodded. "I'm Betty Cooper."

"Any relation to the coach?"

"She's my mom."

"Cool. Well, I gotta go. Katy's my ride home."

"Y'know, my mom would probably be willing to drive you home."

"Thanks for the offer, but Katy's my teammate. We should spend more time together and try to get along." Sabrina smiled. "I believe in confronting the problem and fixing it instead of avoiding it."

Betty smiled back at her. "Friend me?"

Sabrina took out her cell phone. "Sure." She turned and walked away.

Archie, Jughead, Reggie, and their dads walked out of the diner.

"All that I'm saying is the original _90210_ is a classic." Fred paused for a moment. "Or so your mom swears."

"Dad, the first episode of the newer one features Meghan Markle in a very memorable role."

Betty and Cheryl looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

Alice walked out of the diner. "Okay, ready to go?"

Veronica looked at her. "Are we ever."

Alice, Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl walked to the Coopers' station wagon.

"Oh, I made friends with Sabrina."

Alice looked at Betty in surprise. "The pagan?"

Betty frowned and looked at her. "Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"Christ chose us out of the world. We shouldn't associate with people like that."

Betty felt herself getting angry, but she tried to conceal it. "She looked like she really needed a friend."

Cheryl looked at Alice. "And she can't ask for a better friend than Betty."

Betty smiled. Cheryl looked at her and smiled back.

Alice sighed. "Fine, but I wanna meet her parents before you hang out with her."

Betty nodded. "I'll pass it along."

Alice unlocked the car. Everyone got inside. Veronica and Cheryl got in the back seat. Betty got in the passenger seat.

"After I drop you girls off, I'll probably do some shopping with Betty." Alice looked at them in her rear-view mirror. "Unless you wanna go with us."

"Where are you going?" Cheryl asked.

"Walmart."

"Pass."

Veronica nodded. "Totally."

Alice looked at Betty and smiled. "Looks like it's just you and me."

Betty sighed. That was the story of her life.

"What? You don't wanna go?" Alice asked.

"It's just...we could go tomorrow, after church."

"Um, let's see." Alice tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and thought about it for much longer than necessary. "Um, I _guess_ we could go tomorrow. But I really wanna go _today_."

Betty rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think we'll go tomorrow. Tomorrow's Sunday, and we should get the house vacuumed and dusted today. Oh, and maybe rake the leaves."

Betty resisted the urge to facepalm, realizing she should learn to keep her mouth shut. But then she smiled, grateful for her two best friends.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. This is My Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty's typical Sunday routine - with a few interesting twists.

**The Awakening of Betty Cooper**

**Chapter 04:**

**"This is My Sunday"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: I'm sorry that it took so long to get the fourth chapter up. My job and other Real Life problems have resulted in not much free time. Still, thank you to all of the readers. Please enjoy this chapter. Feedback is appreciated.

Times written: Saturday, July 7, 2018, 8:42 PM - 8:58 PM; Saturday, July 14, 2018, 8:47 PM - 9:22 PM; Tuesday, July 17, 2018, 8:33 PM - 9:22 PM; Friday, July 20, 2018, 4:50 PM - 5:28 PM, 6:04 PM - 6:26 PM, 7:27 PM - 8:29 PM; Saturday, July 21, 2018, 7:42 PM - 8:25 PM; Monday, July 23, 2018, 10:29 AM - 10:43 AM, 12:00 PM - 12:45 PM; Wednesday, July 25, 2018, 8:44 PM - 9:24 PM; Thursday, July 26, 2018, 8:12 PM - 9:47 PM; Thursday, August 2, 2018, 8:08 PM - 9:29 PM; Sunday, August 12, 2018, 8:52 PM - 9:14 PM; Friday, August 24, 2018, 8:46 PM - 9:59 PM; Sunday, September 2, 2018, 7:25 PM - 8:40 PM; Sunday, September 16, 2018, 5:52 PM - 6:31 PM, 7:08 PM - 9:01 PM; Monday, September 17, 2018, 10:46 AM - 12:05 PM, 12:40 PM - 1:10 PM; Tuesday, September 18, 2018, 11:40 AM - 12:45 PM, 12:51 PM - 12:52 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2018 by Mark Moore.

**BC**

Betty Cooper walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She saw her mom making a breakfast of sausage, eggs, and bacon.

Betty smiled. "Hi."

Alice looked at her and smiled. "Hi. It'll still be a while before breakfast is ready. Why don't you get dressed for church in the meantime?"

"Yeah, okay." Betty left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Suddenly, an idea came to her. She checked to see where her father was. He was in the bathroom. The door was closed, and the fan was on. Betty guessed he'd be in there for a while.

She went into her bedroom and closed and locked the door. She went into her closet and considered digging her vibrators out of the tote, but then she decided it'd take too much time away from more important things.

Betty took off her bra and panties and dropped them on the floor. Leaning back against one wall of her closet, Betty parted her legs. She brought her right hand to her breasts and started playing with them. Her left hand went straight to her pussy. She started rubbing it gently.

Betty closed her eyes and tried to think of some of the videos that she'd watched. Rather than seeing a penis in front of her, though, she saw girls. She imagined herself kissing Presley Hart, Sasha Grey, Camilla Luddington, Kirsten Dunst, and...Cheryl Blossom.

That surprised Betty a bit, but then she realized she'd fallen in love with her friend without realizing it. She masturbated as she pretended to kiss Cheryl. Her index and middle fingers plunged into her pussy, and she made love to herself while, in her mind, she and Cheryl french kissed.

Finally, Betty had a pleasant orgasm. She cummed hard, soaking her fingers. Her cum dripped onto the floor in her closet. She removed her fingers from her pussy, brought them to her lips, and sucked them clean.

Her desires satisfied, Betty turned to the weekly process of putting on semi-formal dress clothes that she'd wear for a little over an hour before taking them off again. It was one of the reasons that she disliked her mother's weekly church ritual. She decided to leave her bra and panties on the floor; she put on her usual blue dress pants over her naked ass; she selected a polo shirt with a pocket and put it on. She completed the outfit with a pair of sandals.

She exited the closet, grabbed her prayer book from her night stand, grabbed her cell phone from her desk, shoved them into her front-right pants pocket, and checked her reflection in her dresser's mirror. She quickly combed her hair. Then she unlocked and opened her door and headed downstairs.

She entered the kitchen and saw her mother just putting breakfast on the table.

Alice looked at her. "You wore that shirt last week."

Betty rolled her eyes. "I don't remember what I wore last week."

"Well, _I_ do, and other people do. They'll wonder if you're so poor that you can afford only one shirt."

Betty seriously doubted random people at church would remember what one random girl wore a week ago. Besides that, though, she didn't care what complete strangers thought of her.

"Change after you eat."

Betty sighed. "Okay." She sat down at the table and started eating.

Once she was done with her breakfast, she stood up and took her plate and fork over to the sink. Her mom washed the dishes. Then mother and daughter got drinks from the refrigerator and stood in front of a cabinet. They opened the doors - Betty on the right, Alice on the left - and took out their daily vitamins and other supplements. They consumed them and washed them down with juice. Betty found this daily ritual to be pathetic and even a bit frightening when thought about in a certain way; her mom exercised such control over her.

"You really should swallow your vitamins with your food."

Betty rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

"What does the label say?"

Betty picked up a bottle and looked at the directions. "'Take up to three times daily, preferably with a meal.'"

"See?"

Betty put the bottle back in the cabinet. "It says 'preferably'."

"They wouldn't have written it down if it wasn't important. Betty, in your life, you need to learn to follow directions."

Betty closed the cabinet door. These were another two things that she couldn't stand about her mom: she took a suggestion and interpreted it as a strict command, and she turned mundane situations into opportunities to preach generic life advice.

"Anyway, go upstairs and change your shirt."

Betty did so, choosing a shirt that she guessed she hadn't worn recently. Then she went back downstairs. Her mom had pre-folded money ready for her: three sets of two dollars each. Betty put them in her shirt pocket. Then they went to church.

**BC**

Alice shut off the engine. She and Betty unfastened their seatbelts. Betty could hear the church's "bells". She and her mom unlocked and opened their doors and got out of the car. They locked and closed their doors and started walked toward the church. The church didn't actually have real bells; it had a sound system that could be programmed with musical tunes that would be played by fake bells. Currently, she was hearing "Holy God, We Praise Thy Name". She found the very concept of fake church bells playing the same old, tired hymns depressing, and it instantly made her not want to go into the building.

In she went, however. She splashed herself with a bit of holy water out of habit. She went to the electric "candles", deposited two dollars in the slot, and lit four candles - one for each of her dead grandparents, none of which she actually remembered. Then she returned to the bookcase opposite the side entrance and grabbed two books. She saw her mom approaching the side entrance and opened the door for her. Alice dipped the fingers of her right hand in holy water, crossed herself, and took a book from Betty. Betty followed her mom to see where she'd choose to sit this week.

It was the fifth row. Betty followed her mom in awkwardly squeezing past the people that were sitting at the end of the row. They sat down with enough empty chairs - the rows were made up of cushioned chairs instead of long pews - between themselves and the other people. They set their books down. Alice opened her purse and took out her prayer book. Betty took her own prayer book out of her pocket. She crossed herself, opened the book, and pretended to pray the same old, tired prayers that were printed on the prayer cards that she'd accumulated over the years. She heard the doors being locked. That was a safety precaution to prevent potential shooters from entering the building once Mass had begun, though people from inside could still exit.

Soon, it was time for the weekly announcements that preceded the Mass. Betty quickly crossed herself, closed her book, and shoved it back into her pocket. She picked up her church book and flipped to the opening hymn. When the announcements were over, the woman returned to her seat.

"Please rise and greet our celebrant, Father George."

The music started. At the organist's command, everyone stood up. Betty never actually sang any of the hymns - something that her mom used to criticize her for - but just followed along in the book.

Soon, though, it was apparent that something was wrong. The priest wasn't proceeding down the aisle. Neither was the altar server. The girl finally walked over to the organist and told her something.

The organist stopped playing. "Um, okay, it seems there's been a little mix-up regarding who would be saying Mass today. Father George is on his way, but it'll take a while for him to get here, so everybody please sit tight."

Instantly, the commotion and murmuring began. Usually being the youngest person in the church, Betty felt amused by the old people's reactions whenever things went slightly other than planned. She simply sat and waited for the priest to show up; her mom opted to dig out her prayer book again.

Finally, the Mass began. Betty only mumbled the words of the spoken prayers. They felt tired and worn-out to her. She found herself checking out the altar server, who was actually a pretty cute girl with long, brown hair. During the Lord's Prayer, she reluctantly joined hands with the man standing to her left. She dreaded the end of the prayer. Sure enough, just before letting go, the man squeezed and shook her hand. Betty yanked her hand away in anger. This was something that most parishioners did, and she hated it. Then she had to shake hands with the man during the Sign of Peace. Finally, after much prayer and singing, it was time to receive communion. Feeling like a sheep being herded, Betty got in line behind her mom.

The woman handing out the wafers raised one in front of Betty. "The Body of Christ."

"Amen."

The woman placed the wafer in Betty's left palm. Breaking with her habit, Betty decided to use her left hand to put the wafer into her mouth, the object that the Catholic Church dogmatically declared to be Jesus' flesh being stroked by the very fingers that had been in her pussy earlier that morning. Then Betty turned off to the side, quickly crossed herself, and returned to her seat.

Out came her prayer book, and Betty pretended to pray some post-communion prayers until it was time for the priest to conclude the Mass and dismiss the crowd. After the final hymn, Alice handed her book to Betty. Betty returned the books to the bookcase. Alice took a bulletin and stopped to chat with people that Betty didn't know. Betty splashed herself with holy water and left the church. She walked to the car and waited for her mom to show up.

**BC**

Betty and her mom walked through the Walmart parking lot. Suddenly, they heard the sound of tires screeching. They looked to their left. Two vehicles were stopped in close proximity to each other, near the exit out of the lot.

"Hey, fuck you, asshole! You fucking hit me!" one male driver yelled.

"No, I fucking didn't!" the other male driver yelled back.

"Yes, you did!"

"Fuck your mother! I didn't fucking hit you, so lay the fuck off!"

Betty and her mom resumed walking.

Betty laughed. "And Walmart still insists on selling censored music."

"That's..." Alice sighed. "Never mind."

They walked into Walmart. Alice got a cart from the vestibule, and they walked into the store proper. Betty noticed a group of pretty girls wearing short shorts. She stared at their legs and asses.

"Okay, what do we need?" Alice asked.

Betty followed her mom.

Alice looked at her. "Well?"

That's when Betty realized her mom was actually asking her instead of talking to herself. "Um, I dunno."

"C'mon, think."

"I dunno. Some fudge brownies might be nice."

"Okay. What else?"

Betty hated going shopping with her mom. A lot of it consisted of aimless wandering and trying to decided what to buy.

"I dunno."

"Well, if you're not gonna be of any help, you can go where you want. Come find me in a half-hour."

Betty turned and went to electronics, which was against the back wall. She started browsing the Blu-rays and video games. She rarely asked her mom to buy her anything; this was just preferable to following her mom around the store.

"Hey."

Betty turned around and looked. Sabrina Spellman was standing there.

Betty smiled. "Hey."

"Your parents drag your here?"

"Uh, yeah, like I'd ever come to Wally World on my own. Actually, it was just my mom. We came here for a little post-church shopping, and my dad doesn't go to church."

"How come?" Sabrina asked.

Betty shrugged. "I guess he just doesn't feel like it's necessary."

Sabrina nodded.

"What about you?" Betty asked. "Your mom drag you here?"

Sabrina felt uncomfortable. "No, I'm here with Katy, Fran, and Freddie. They're the girls that I was at Pop's with yesterday."

Betty nodded.

"Oh, and it's all right if you and your mom come over, like, whenever."

"I'll let her know."

Katy Lemore walked over to her. "Hey, Bri, ready to go?"

Sabrina looked at her. "Yeah. Oh, this is my new friend, Betty."

Katy looked at her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Betty?" Katy asked, seeking clarification.

"Yeah, Betty Cooper. We kinda-sorta met at Pop's yesterday." Betty suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Oh, yeah, you. Seth's been trying to get a hold of you."

"Seth?" Betty asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Seth, my boyfriend. He leads the computer programming club."

"Yeah, I know who he is."

"You didn't give him your contact information." Katy took out her cell phone and brought up Seth's number. "Text him. Find out what he wants."

Betty took out her cell phone, turned it on, and waited for it to boot up. She unlocked it and added Seth to her contacts. She texted him: "Hey, Katy says you want something." Soon, Seth replied: "Yeah, do you have Visual Studio? If not, download it from Microsoft. Get the free version. That way, you can practice your programming at home. Also, having your own laptop will help, because the computer teacher doesn't really like us bringing shit from home and putting it on the school's computers." Betty texted back: "Okay, I'll see about getting a laptop." She pocketed her phone.

"Important?" Katy asked.

"Well, he wants me to download something, so I can practice programming at home. Also, he recommends I get a laptop. Not sure if my mom will go for that."

"Too expensive?" Katy asked.

"Well, yeah, plus it's one more thing that she'd have to check."

"Check?" Katy asked.

"For porn...or 'inappropriate' music...or...anything that she'd find 'offensive', really."

Katy and Sabrina stared at Betty, slack-jawed and aghast.

"Fucking seriously?!" Katy asked.

Betty nodded.

"What does she think you are? Five?" Katy asked.

"More like a 'good Christian girl' that needs to be kept on the 'straight and narrow'."

Katy rolled her eyes. "C'mon, I'll buy you a drink as we're checking out."

Betty and Sabrina followed Katy to the front of the store. Fran Wong and Freddie Harris came by with bikinis. They held them up for the others to see.

Fran grinned. "Check out what _we_ got."

Katy looked at her. "Is that your excuse to get her naked in the dressing room?"

Now, it was Betty's turn to go slack-jawed. Freddie and Sabrina put their hands on Fran to support her.

Katy looked at Betty. "Pick a drink."

Betty paused for a moment and considered whether she should accept anything from Katy. Then she remembered Sabrina's words from yesterday and decided to accept Katy's offer, which was made out of kindness. Besides, Betty was thirsty and would have accepted a drink from Satan himself - or Donald Trump. Then she amended the thought to exclude Trump. There were certain lines that she was unwilling to cross.

She grabbed a regular Zoom energy drink from a cooler. She got into line. Katy got behind her. Fran and Freddie brought up the rear. Sabrina went and waited for them in front. The cashier scanned Betty's drink, and Katy paid for it.

Betty picked up the can and looked at Katy. "Thanks."

Katy nodded.

Alice got in line behind Fran and Freddie. She looked at Betty. "Hello, ma'am."

Betty looked at her. "Oh, hey."

"What do you have there?" Alice asked.

"A can of Zoom."

Alice looked at the cooler and gasped. "You paid two dollars for a drink?! You must be really sick!"

Katy looked at Betty in shock and mouthed "Wow."

Betty tried to contain her sudden flash of anger. "Katy bought it for me."

"Oh." Alice looked directly at Katy. "Well, what Katy chooses to waste her money on is her business."

That was it. There was no apology. The girls stood in uncomfortable silence. Freddie and Fran quietly paid for their swimsuits and left the line.

Betty gestured at Sabrina. "Sabrina found me. She says we can come by her house anytime."

"How about today?" Alice asked.

Sabrina nodded. "That's fine. You can come by for lunch if you want. Just give us a bit of time to prepare."

Alice nodded. "We gotta drop the groceries off at home first, anyway."

Sabrina nodded and looked at Betty. "See ya soon."

Betty nodded.

Katy, Fran, Freddie, and Sabrina walked out of the store. After that, Betty had to help her mom load their groceries in their station wagon.

A large pickup truck passed by them, blaring loud rap music from its speakers: "I'm a demon, triple-beaming, painting pictures, raping Mona Lisa, blood sheets, creeping for the panties with the collar dannys, killing bitches, sniffing panties, Willy Wonka candy semen, three niggas, one bitch, one clip, one brain-dead girl off your mind, leave your brains on your moms, razor blades dipped in bleach, tear your skin to pieces..."

Betty and her mom looked at each other. Alice felt awkward. Betty gave her mom a huge grin.

Alice looked away from her. "Shut up."

**BC**

Betty and her mom brought the bags into the kitchen and set them on the stove. Alice opened the freezer. It was Betty's job to unpack the groceries and pass them to her mom.

Hal was sitting on the recliner in the living room, watching TV and drinking beer. He turned and looked at them through the doorway. "Hey. How was church?"

Alice didn't look at him. "Great. How's the game?"

"Awesome."

"Great."

Betty kept her mouth shut. This was an argument that her parents often had. It bothered her mom that her dad didn't want to go to church.

"So, Betty, how'd you like church this week?" Hal asked.

Betty froze and closed her eyes, wishing she could teleport out of there.

"Betty?" her dad pressed.

"Betty, answer your father."

Betty opened her eyes. "About as much as last week."

"Good, good."

Betty breathed a sigh of relief.

"What does _that_ mean?" Alice asked her.

Betty felt frustrated. She looked at her mom. "Well, there's not much else to say, is there? It's pretty much the same old...stuff week after week." She was relieved to have caught herself.

Alice stared at her for a moment but then decided to drop the subject. She closed the freezer. "We're going out."

Hal raised his bottle of beer in their general direction. "Have fun."

"Can I change first?" Betty asked her mom.

"' _May_ I change first?' No, you may not. It's Sunday; you should dress nice."

After her mom walked away, Betty rolled her eyes and followed her, anticipating a long afternoon.

**BC**

Sabrina lived in a regular, unassuming house that looked just like any other in town. Betty was a bit disappointed. She had expected something Gothic.

Alice rang the doorbell. There was nothing out of the ordinary about that either.

Soon, the front door opened. A young woman with short blonde hair was standing there. She looked to me in her mid-twenties.

The woman smiled. "You must be the Coopers."

"Mrs. Spellman?" Alice asked.

"Oh, heavens no. Call me Zelda." She stepped aside. "Come in."

Alice and Betty walked into the house. Zelda closed and locked the door. The living room was sparsely furnished. There was a brown hardwood floor. The walls and ceiling were white. There were a blue couch, a brown coffee table, and a wall-mounted television. A few photos hung on the walls.

Zelda headed toward a brown door, so Alice and Betty followed her. There was no knob or latch; it just swung open.

This led to the kitchen, which was completely white, down to the floor tiles. There was no table; instead, there was a large island and white stools. It had already been set for five people. There was no stove. There was a relatively small, white refrigerator. A white microwave sat on the counter.

Zelda opened the back door. "Our guests are here."

Betty and Alice saw another woman, with short brown hair, standing outside, working the grill. She filled a plate with hamburgers, sausages, and hot dogs and brought them into the house. She set the plate on the island's counter.

The woman looked at Betty and Alice and smiled. "Hi, I'm Hilda."

"Are you the chef?" Alice asked her.

Betty couldn't believe her mom has asked that. She wanted to turn and run away, but the delicious smell of the food kept her in place.

"No, I'm a member of the family. Hilda Spellman."

"Oh." Alice felt awkward. "How modern."

Betty wanted to strangle her mom. She silently mouthed "I'm sorry" to Hilda.

Zelda pushed open the door to the living room. "Bri, lunch is ready, and your friend is here!" She looked at Betty and Alice. "Please have a seat. Help yourselves to whatever you want."

Betty, Alice, Hilda, and Zelda sat down at the island. The door swung open, and Sabrina walked into the kitchen. She was listening to music on her phone and dancing.

Sabrina paused the song and pulled the earbuds out of her ears. "Oh, you're here."

Zelda face-palmed. "It's a wonder that I can ever get her to hear me at all."

Sabrina sat to Betty's right at the island. All of them helped themselves to a hamburger, a sausage, and a hot dog. Betty put a slice of American cheese, hot sauce, steak sauce, mustard, ketchup, and onions on her hamburger. Sabrina did the same.

"So...which one of you is the mom, and which is the dad?" Alice asked.

Betty found herself torn, yet again, between flight and food. Food won out. Sabrina, by contrast, was amused.

Zelda and Hilda looked at each other for a while, not saying anything. Finally, Hilda just shrugged.

Zelda looked at Alice. "We're actually Sabrina's aunts. We're her dad's sisters."

Alice suddenly felt embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I assumed you were, um, y'know, queer."

Zelda stared at Alice for a while, seemingly considering responding to that, but then she just resumed eating her hamburger. "Sabrina's parents died in a car accident over the summer, so we're raising her. We also moved to get away from painful memories."

Alice chuckled nervously and held up her hamburger. "Good burger." She laughed. "'Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order?' Remember that?"

No one said anything.

"Where'd you get 'em?" Alice asked.

Hilda smiled. "Made 'em."

"Oh, you make your own burgers?" Betty asked, interested.

"Uh-huh, out of beef and pork. We even grind the meat with an old-fashioned, manual meat grinder. We add black pepper, garlic, and onion and soak it all in wine for a while before making the patties."

Betty looked at her mom. "Cool, we should try that."

"We don't have enough time for that. The burgers from Walmart are just as good."

Betty frowned. Zelda, Hilda, and Sabrina all noticed.

"So what about this Wicca stuff?" Alice asked. "I researched it online, but I'm kinda confused by it."

Zelda shrugged. "It's a nature-based spiritual path. We worship a Goddess. Some also worship a God, but we don't, mostly because he gets enough attention already from the Abrahamic religions. Basically, we believe in the presence of the Divine in everything and everyone. All of nature is sacred to us. In contrast to Judaism, Christianity, and Islam, where God is separate from us, we believe Goddess permeates everything. We believe in the working of magic - but for good only."

"And you really believe that stuff works?" Alice asked.

"Do you believe prayer works?" Hilda asked.

Alice was caught off-guard by that. "Um, sometimes."

"But not always?" Hilda asked.

Alice sighed. "Not always."

Hilda shrugged. "Same with magic. When things don't go the way that we want, or when evil acts occur on a daily basis to innocents, we ask 'Why, God?' or 'Why, Goddess?' or 'Where's God?' or 'Where's Goddess?'. You might thank God for letting you find your car keys. A football player might thank God for letting him score a touchdown. But what does a starving child in a third-world country have to be thankful for? What do the parents of a victim of a school shooting have to be thankful for? Or a child with cancer? Or a person born with a disfigurement? Or the relatives of a person that survived a shooting somewhere only to die soon after somewhere else? There's no good answer to these questions."

"So, if your religion doesn't answer any of these questions, why do you remain in it?" Alice asked.

"Why do you remain in yours?" Zelda challenged her.

"Because it's the truth."

"So you believe. That doesn't make it so."

"Then how do you know _your_ religion's the truth?" Alice asked her.

Zelda shrugged. "I never said it was."

That surprised Alice. She wasn't sure how to respond.

Zelda tried to think of how to express her feelings. "We all follow some kind of path, whether we're born into it or we seek it out. For some Christians, they see a problem with the concept of the Trinity, so they convert to Judaism or Islam. Some Jews or Muslims might feel a call to Christ. What Hilda and I felt was a sense of being smothered and kept in line. We were raised as Mormons."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, dear God."

Zelda laughed. "Far from it. Anyway, we started our journey not by exploring other religions but by exploring our own. It soon became clear to us that Joseph Smith fabricated the entire Book of Mormon, plagiarizing the King James Bible (including passages that he later 'corrected' in his own 'translation'), old travelogues such as those of Marco Polo, and numerous other sources. There are numerous other issues, but it got us started in seeking a spiritual path that wasn't based on fraud."

Hilda swallowed a bite of her hamburger. "We immediately ruled out anything that's based on 'revelation' to only one person, such as Islam. We looked into various Eastern religions. Finally, we came to Wicca."

Zelda bit into her sausage, chewed, and swallowed. "We like it, because it feels self-empowering, and it addresses environmental concerns, whereas the Abrahamic religions don't. Hell, a lot of Christians believe we should pollute to our hearts' content, because it won't matter, because God will take them up to Heaven or create a 'new Earth' or whatever. None of the old-school Middle Eastern religions talk about taking care of the Earth, and that bothers us."

Alice chuckled. "Well, c'mon, it's not like they could have foreseen the large amounts of pollution that would be released into the atmosphere."

"But they were supposedly prophets, weren't they?" Zelda asked. "Shouldn't one of the commandments have been 'Thou shalt give a hoot and not pollute'?"

Alice didn't know how to respond to that. "Well, still, Jesus will return before we pollute the Earth too much."

Hilda rolled her eyes. "As far as people in New Testament times were concerned, Jesus was returning next week. Some of the epistles even address concerns that the Second Coming hadn't occurred. Two-thousand years on, it _still_ hasn't. What if humans irrevocably fuck up the Earth _before_ Jesus returns? I don't know about you, but I actually take into consideration the next generation and the generation after that when I decide what I'm doing to the Earth. I want to leave it in good shape for them."

Alice frowned. Betty wanted to leave. Then she smelled sausage, and, once again, food won out. She grabbed it and ate it while waiting to see how this scene would play out.

"So what kind of rules do you follow?" Alice asked.

Zelda bit into her hot dog, chewed, and swallowed. "There's really only one: the Wiccan Rede. Wording varies, but it basically means, as long as you're not harming anyone, do what you want. That's not as easy as it sounds, because how do you define 'harm'? Still, it's a lot less constraining than the various flavors of Christian dogma or Judaism or Islam."

Hilda swallowed a piece of hot dog. "I think what attracts some people to those religions is they want things laid out for them from on high. They somehow crave rules and even are convinced those rules are 'beautiful'. They want to be 'slaves to Christ' or 'slaves to the Lord' or 'slaves to Allah'. To us, that's twisted and completely antithetical to what it means to have a relationship with the Divine."

Zelda nodded. "We don't need or want a mandated 'day of rest'. We don't abstain from certain 'forbidden' foods. We don't cover ourselves up and dress a certain way. We don't believe we're going to Hell for eating pork or going to the movies or not covering our heads or driving a car on a Saturday or eating meat on a Friday during Lent. To us, true freedom stems from 'thou shalt', not 'thou shalt not'. We then impose sensible limitations upon ourselves, following the guidance of the Wiccan Rede."

"How do you pray?" Alice asked.

Hilda shook her head. "We don't. At least, it's not 'prayer' in the traditional sense. We just _talk_ to the Goddess. 'Hey, my Lady, what's up? Thanks for not letting me choke on my hot dog. Hey, how about some peace in the world, huh?'"

Zelda laughed, amused. "We also do rituals of varying degrees of formality for specific intentions. We might cast spells for various intentions or do Tarot readings to get answers to questions."

"Do you do this together?" Alice asked.

Zelda shrugged. "Together, individually, whatever. We each have our own altar and can practice solitary, or we can circle."

"Circle?" Alice asked.

Hilda finished her hot dog. "Group worship. I guess it's kinda similar to how Protestants use 'fellowship' as a verb, except 'circle' is a _legit_ verb."

Betty and Sabrina laughed.

Zelda finished her hot dog. "It's not to be confused with a coven, which has a fixed membership. Circles are more loose. We don't do the coven thing."

"So you have no spiritual leader?" Alice asked.

Hilda shook our head. "Our main sources of information are books, sites, and YouTube videos from fellow pagans. We then customize our own personal flavor of Wicca from various sources."

Alice nodded. "Well, I'm not entirely convinced, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt and consider you not Satanic."

Zelda smiled. "How kind of you. Well, since we're done with lunch, would you like to see the rest of the house?"

Alice smiled. "Yes, please." She looked at Betty. "Oh, you don't have to stay with us boring old ladies."

Hilda smiled. "Show Betty your room, Bri."

Sabrina smiled and stood up. "Do you want something to drink? We've got some kombucha in the fridge."

Betty smiled and stood up. "Sure, thanks."

Zelda stood up and cleared the island. She took the dishes over to the sink.

Hilda stood up. "Do you want some wine? We've got a good Red Moscato in the fridge."

Betty's eyes lit up.

Alice smiled. "That sounds lovely, thanks."

Hilda walked over to the fridge and opened it. She took out the bottle. "Betty, want some?"

Betty looked to her mom to ask for permission.

"Betty's not having any. She doesn't even drink the Blood at church."

"Because I don't wanna swap germs with every person in line in front of me."

"They wipe the brim with a napkin."

"That doesn't help, and you know it."

"Whatever. You want wine? Sure, have some, why not? We're bein' loosey-goosey with our morals today, anyway, simply by being here."

Betty genuinely wondered why Zelda and Hilda hadn't thrown them out yet and marveled at their tolerance.

Hilda got five glasses out of a cabinet and poured wine for each of them. She passed out the glasses. Betty and Sabrina sipped their wine. Betty resisted the urge to gulp it down. The wine was delicious. Then the girls set their glasses on the counter.

Betty smiled. "Thank you."

Hilda smiled. "Anytime."

Sabrina opened the fridge and got out two bottles of ginger-flavored kombucha. She handed one to Betty. Then the two girls left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Sabrina's bedroom was the last door on the right at the end of the hallway. They entered it.

The room was naturally lit by the sunlight flowing through the window. The layout was similar to Betty's bedroom. There were posters of Lindsey Stirling, Haim, and Ariana Grande on the walls. The only real difference was the addition of a Wiccan altar against the left wall.

Betty smiled. "You've got a nice room."

Sabrina smiled. "Thanks."

Betty walked over to the altar and looked at it. There was a black-and-yellow altar cloth with a triple-moon design; the full moon had a pentagram inside it, making it double as a pentacle. A thin white candle stood in a candle holder. A small black cauldron stood on a metal pentacle. A wand, a set of Goddess prayer beads, and various stones and crystals rested on the altar.

"This stuff is very pretty."

Sabrina walked over to her. "Thank you."

"Where'd you get it?" Betty asked.

"My aunts owned a shop back in Salem. I bought most of it there."

"That's cool."

"They're hoping to open one here, too. They just gotta find the right location. The wand is Luna's from the _Harry Potter_ films. I ordered it online."

Betty went and looked at Sabrina's bookcase. She had albums similar to Betty's, except they were uncensored. She had a lot of fantasy novels: the _Avalon: Web of Magic_ series by Rachel Roberts, the _W.I.T.C.H._ comics and chapter books, _The Hobbit_ and _The Lord of the Rings_ by J.R.R. Tolkien, and the _Avalon_ series by Marion Zimmer Bradley and Diana L. Paxson, among others. There were also a few books about Wicca.

"If you see anything that you like, feel free to borrow it."

"Oh, my mom wouldn't let me."

"She doesn't have to know."

"She'd find out. Trust me."

Sabrina picked up the first _Avalon: Web of Magic_ novel, _Circles in the Stream_ , and the first _Avalon_ novel, _The Mists of Avalon_ , and offered them to Betty. "Borrow these. Read them. Trust me."

Betty stared at the books, uncertain.

"Your mom's not one of those loony parents that forbids their kids from watching or reading anything with magic in it, is she?" Sabrina asked.

Betty shook her head. "No. I guess I should be grateful for that." She took the books. "Thank you."

Sabrina nodded. The two girls sat on Sabrina's bed, Betty to Sabrina's right, and drank their kombucha. Then Sabrina brought up some Within Temptation on her phone, and they lay on the bed, snuggled together, and listened for a while. Betty felt a bit silly and stuck out her tongue; she let the alcohol overtake her for the moment. She felt she needed the escape, however brief, from her monotonous life.

Alice walked into the room. "Ready to go?"

Betty stood up and picked up the books. "Yeah." She looked at Sabrina. "Thanks for having us over."

Sabrina smiled. "Come over any time."

Alice smiled. "You, too, Sabrina." She noticed the books that Betty was holding. "What are those?"

Betty held them up. "Some novels that Bri's letting me borrow."

Alice stared at them.

Sabrina stood up. "One's about a group of magical girls; the other's a retelling of Arthurian legend from the women's perspectives."

"Just don't let it interfere with your studies."

Betty resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Right." She looked at Sabrina. "Bye."

"Bye." Sabrina sat on her bed.

Betty followed her mom out of Sabrina's bedroom. She briefly looked back and saw Sabrina taking off her shirt, but she was out of view before she could see anything else.

They walked downstairs and over to the front door. Zelda and Hilda were waiting for them.

Zelda smiled. "Bye."

Hilda smiled. "Come again."

Alice smiled. "We will."

Betty smiled. "Bye."

Zelda unlocked and opened the front door. Alice and Betty walked outside. The front door closed behind them. Alice walked to the station wagon. Betty walked slower and sneaked a glance back through a window. To her shock, Zelda and Hilda were making out with each other and taking off their clothes. Betty grinned in giddy delight, stared for a moment longer, and then caught up to her mom.

**BC**

"All right, it's time for your weekly inspection. Unlock your phone."

Betty unlocked her cell phone and offered it to her mom, who sat on her bed.

Alice looked up at her. "Go ahead and turn on your computer and log in. I'll get to that soon."

Betty sat in her computer chair and turned on her computer. When it had booted up, she logged into Windows. She then stood up, making way for her mom.

"Who's Seth?" Alice asked.

"The leader of the computer programming club. He asked me to download some software to practice at home."

"Is it free?"

Betty rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Also, he suggested I get a laptop, so I'm not bringing code in from home and running it on the school's computers."

Alice was silent for a moment. "I'll think about it."

After a while longer, Alice stood up, walked over to the desk, set the phone down, and sat in the chair. She checked Betty's recently-opened files. Fortunately, Betty knew of this and always opened plenty of her usual music, video, and picture files after viewing anything on her sin sticks. Then Alice checked Betty's browser history, e-mail, and recent downloads. Satisfied, she stood up.

Having yet again endured the weekly ritual, Betty took off her dress shoes, meaning to change into casual clothes.

Alice looked at her. "Oh, no, don't do that. You've still got Sunday school."

"I'm not gonna sit here, wearing these dress clothes, this whole time."

"Whatever. If you wanna change and then get dressed up again, it's your time to waste, but you're making things more complicated for yourself." Alice left the room.

Betty sighed, took off her dress clothes, and returned them to their proper places in her closet. Her cell phone vibrated. She walked over to her desk and checked it. Cheryl had texted her: "Hey, you wanna cum over?" Betty thought that was an odd way to spell "come". She recalled her mom telling her about "chat speak" in the days before autocomplete, autocorrection, and the voice function. To save time in composing messages, users would come up with acronyms and other shorthand. Betty wondered if this was the case here. Regardless, she texted back: "Sorry, was at Sabrina's today and have Sunday school later." Cheryl texted back: "Maybe tomorrow after school?" Betty texted back: "Yeah, maybe. I'll ask my mom." Cheryl texted back: "Cool. Look forward to you cumming over."

Shrugging, Betty set her phone down, sat down in her chair, picked up _Circles in the Stream_ , and started reading it to pass the time until it was time to leave for Sunday school.

**BC**

For some reason that Betty couldn't fathom, her church scheduled her CCD (Confraternity of Christian Doctrine) class, informally known as Sunday school, in the evenings instead of directly after Mass, which resulted in having to go to the church twice every week. It greatly annoyed Betty, because these additional trips cut into her free time.

Her mom dropped her off and waited in the station wagon, working on a Sudoku puzzle, as usual. Betty went into the room in the hall, separate from the church, that housed the class, taking her Bible with her. She was preparing for Confirmation and secretly hoped being confirmed would mean the end of these classes.

The teacher, an older man named Jerry with silver hair and glasses, sat with the students in chairs that had been arranged in a circle. Counting Betty, there were only five students in this class. There were some chocolate-covered donuts, and Betty helped herself to one while waiting for the class to begin.

"Okay, so who remembers the Beatitudes from last week?" Jerry asked. "Can anyone recite them?"

No one volunteered.

"Betty?" he asked.

Betty hated being called on. She always had trouble retaining this information. "Um...'Blessed are the poor in spirit, because they will be called children of God?'"

"I think you garbled two of them together."

It was always the same, week after week. Betty rarely volunteered to answer a question and usually couldn't get it right when called on to answer one. This week, however, there was a surprise quiz. Betty stared blankly at the twenty questions - some multiple-choice, some fill-in-the-blank. She tried to make her best guesses.

Jerry graded the quizzes and handed them back. Betty had gotten a 50%.

"See you next week."

Everyone stood up. Most of the other teens left. Betty was about to.

"Betty, hold on."

Betty stopped and faced him.

"Are you putting in enough study time?" Jerry asked.

"I don't really study that much. I have school. I mean _real_ school."

"I'm just concerned that you're not taking this class seriously. If you're not, then it's a waste of your time and mine for you to be here."

"Well, _you'd_ still have to be here, regardless."

"Don't get smart with me, or I'm throwing you out."

"Sorry."

"You're coming up on Confirmation next year. You do want to be confirmed, don't you?"

Betty shrugged. "It's what's expected of me."

"Well, think about it and get back to me. Good night."

"Good night." Betty left the room and the hall and got back into the station wagon.

Alice put away her puzzle book. "What have you got there?"

"A pop quiz."

Alice took it and looked at it. "Fifty?! How can you expected to be confirmed with grades like this?!"

Betty didn't answer.

"You need to study the stuff that you learn in class more and spend less time on the computer and reading stupid fantasy novels."

Betty fastened her seat belt.

Alice dropped the paper and started the engine. She backed the station wagon up. The engine shut off.

Alice looked at the dashboard. "Aw, sugar! We're having battery problems! I hope we can get home." She started the engine again.

**BC**

Alice and Betty got out of the station wagon and closed the doors. Hal was just getting a beer from his mini fridge.

"Hal, I think the battery in the car's dying. Fix it."

Hal looked at her. "I can't fix it. I can recharge it, but it won't stay charged for long. It has to be replaced."

"Well, then do it. We gotta get to school tomorrow. I'm going upstairs to take a long bath and then going straight to bed. Betty will help you."

Betty looked at her mom in surprise, but Alice was already in the kitchen. Betty rolled her eyes.

Hal regarded Betty's semi-formal clothes. "You wanna change first? You'll probably be sweating. It gets hot in here."

Betty thought about it and headed for the kitchen.

**BC**

After a quick change into her shorts and T-shirt, Betty returned to the garage. Her dad had left the door open, letting some fresh air in.

"I just tested the battery. It's definitely going. Fortunately, I've got one that I recently bought. C'mon, you can help me put it in."

Betty followed her dad's instructions as they installed and tested the new battery.

"Okay, I think that's good. Shut off the engine."

Betty shut off the engine, took the key out of the ignition, and dropped the key in the cup holder between seats. She got out of the car.

"Do you want a beer?" Hal offered.

Betty looked at him in surprise.

Hal shrugged. "I had 'em at your age, and I'm guessing most people around the world did as well. If you want one and think you can handle it, have one. Hell, help yourself to one whenever you want. I won't tell your mom."

Betty walked over to the mini fridge and opened it. She took out a bottle of Michelob. She closed the fridge and walked over to her dad, who opened the bottle for her.

Betty took a sip of the beer and made a face. She took a few gulps. "Eeewww. How can you drink this?"

"Don't like it?" Hal asked.

"It's very bitter."

Hal held out his hand. "Pass it here."

Betty handed the bottle to her dad.

"Grab a Newcastle. It's less bitter and more malty. You might like it better."

Betty got a bottle of Newcastle Brown Ale from the fridge. Her dad opened it for her. Betty took a sip and didn't find it disagreeable. Her dad leaned back against the washer, and she leaned back against the dryer. Father and daughter casually sipped their beers.

Suddenly, Cheryl's limousine pulled into the driveway. Cheryl got out of it and ran up to the garage. She was wearing very short pink shorts and pink tube top, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Betty watched her breasts bounce as Cheryl ran into the garage.

Cheryl grinned. "Hey, did you talk with your mom yet about coming over tomorrow?"

Betty suddenly remembered that. "No, sorry, I completely forgot, and Mom's probably in bed by now. I'll ask her tomorrow morning."

Hal waved a hand. "No need. I'll pass it along. If you wanna go to Cheryl's after school, go ahead."

Betty smiled at him. "Thanks."

Cheryl looked at the bottle in Betty's hand. "Are you drinking beer?"

Betty nodded and shrugged. "Dad's letting me."

"Grab one, Cheryl." Hal gestured at his mini fridge.

Cheryl grinned. "Thanks." She ran over and got one, and she returned with a Newcastle Brown Ale.

Hal opened it for her. Cheryl took a gulp of her beer.

Betty looked at the bottle. "Good choice. I can't stand regular beer."

"Smithwicks Red Ale is better, actually." Cheryl chugged the rest of the bottle, making sure to let all of the foam drop into her mouth.

Betty finished her beer as well. She and Cheryl dropped the bottles into a recycling bag that was leaning against a wall.

"May I borrow your daughter for a bit?" Cheryl asked her.

Hal shrugged. "Sure, she's done helping me for the night."

Cheryl took hold of Betty's left hand with her right hand and led her outside. They made a left U-turn and ended up along the side of the garage.

"What's up?" Betty asked.

Cheryl let go of Betty's hand. "I just wanna know how you're doing - _really_ doing, just between you and me. Church, shopping with your mom, Sunday school, and helping your dad in the garage. It sounds like torture."

Betty shrugged. "This is my Sunday."

"Poor baby." Cheryl hugged her. "Well, I hope your Monday will be a lot better."

Betty hugged Cheryl. They held each other for a while. Finally, they released each other, although Betty wished they didn't have to. They were still very close together.

"Honestly, going to Sabrina's was the most interesting thing to happen to me today. She's actually a very nice girl."

Cheryl briefly looked at Betty in concern, but then she suddenly grinned. "Great."

"Anyway, that beer was okay, but I'm not feeling the least bit drunk." Betty smiled. "Maybe just a bit relaxed."

"That's because you're drinking Newcastle, sweetie. You need _two_ of those to kick your ass." Cheryl reached into her shorts pockets and pulled out two bottles of Moscato. She offered one to Betty. "Here."

Betty smiled and took the bottle. "Thanks."

The two girls opened their respective bottles and chugged the wine down. They closed their bottles. Betty offered her empty bottle back to Cheryl. Cheryl took it and put both of the bottles back in her pockets.

Betty got a bit suspicious. "You didn't come over here just to find out if I was coming over tomorrow, did you? Or to ask how I was doing? I mean you could have texted me for that."

Cheryl smiled. "The truth is I couldn't wait until tomorrow to see you. It would have been too long a wait."

Betty stared at her, starting to feel drunk. "Oh?"

"You like me. I can tell by the way that you look at me."

Betty didn't say anything. She just stared at Cheryl, paralyzed with fear.

"And I like you." Cheryl paused for a moment. "Is that okay?"

"Yes." Betty's response was immediate and firm. She hoped she didn't sound desperate.

Immediately, Cheryl kissed Betty on the lips. Betty felt overjoyed - and also overpowered. For the moment, a drunk Cheryl won out against a drunk Betty, so all that Betty could do was take the onslaught, not that she minded. It was Betty's first kiss, maybe not exactly as she imagined, but she enjoyed it immensely. Cheryl pushed Betty against the side of the garage, continuing to kiss her. Then Cheryl stuck out her tongue and started licking Betty's lips. Betty felt the overwhelming desire to have this girl's tongue in her mouth.

Suddenly, the horn in the limousine sounded, and Cheryl abruptly broke the kiss.

"Why'd you stop?" Betty asked.

"Early warning system."

Betty was confused, but then she saw her dad come out of the garage and over to them.

Betty looked at Cheryl. "Thank Jamie for me."

Cheryl smiled. "I amend my earlier statement. I fucking _guarantee_ your Monday will be a lot better. Just consider this to be a taste of what's to...cum."

Betty smiled. "See you tomorrow."

Cheryl leaned in close to Betty's right ear. "See you later, sweetie."

Then she was off toward the limo. Betty watched her go.

"So what did Cheryl want?" Hal asked.

Betty felt a tiny bit nervous but tried to hide it. "Oh, just...girl talk."

"Well, I'm glad I missed out on _that_. Anyway, I was about to close the garage for the night. You should probably shower and think about getting to bed."

Betty smiled. "Yeah, that's actually a really good idea."

She went into the house and up to her bedroom. She prepared her bed. Then she went into the bathroom. She got naked and used the toilet. Her head was swimming. She was feeling giddy and silly. She abruptly got on her hands and knees on the floor and proudly raised her ass high. She was animalistic, primal. She was ready to be fucked. She let her tongue hang out. It was so much fun being drunk.

After doing this for a few minutes, she got up and got in the bathtub. She took a shower. In between washing herself, she masturbated, slipping the index and middle fingers of her left hand into her pussy. Then she decided to lube up the fingers of her right hand with body wash. She inserted each finger in turn into her asshole, fucking herself anally. She discovered her middle finger was best for penetration and plunged it in and out of her rectum repeatedly. She resumed fucking her pussy with her left hand. Soon, she had an incredible orgasm and moaned in delight.

She quickly washed up, got out of the shower, and dried herself. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Then she picked up her clothes, turned off the light, and exited the bathroom. It was dark, so she wasn't really concerned about briefly being in the hallway naked. She went into her bedroom, closed the door, dropped her clothes on the floor, set her clock radio to wake her up in the morning, got into bed naked, and pulled up the sheets.

But she didn't get much sleep that night.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. The Thorough and Absolute Fucking of Elizabeth Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Cheryl make love for the first time.

**The Awakening of Betty Cooper**

**Chapter 05:**

**"The Thorough and Absolute Fucking of Elizabeth Cooper"**

**Written By  
Mark Moore**

Author's note: I'm sorry that it took so long to get the fifth chapter up. My job and other Real Life problems have resulted in not much free time. Still, thank you to all of the readers. Please enjoy this chapter. Feedback is appreciated.

Oh, there's a very small _Archie's Weird Mysteries_ reference in this chapter. Zoom is an energy drink that was featured in one episode.

Times written: Monday, October 22, 2018, 12:05 PM - 1:25 PM; Saturday, November 3, 2018, 3:16 PM - 4:16 PM; Wednesday, November 7, 2018, 7:18 PM - 7:48 PM; Thursday, November 8, 2018, 7:54 PM - 8:38 PM; Thursday, November 15, 2018, 7:21 PM - 8:01 PM; Sunday, November 18, 2018, 7:08 PM - 7:58 PM; Friday, January 11, 2019, 1:51 PM - 2:31 PM, 6:16 PM - 6:29 PM; Thursday, January 24, 2019, 5:42 PM - 6:29 PM; Wednesday, January 30, 2019, 12:39 PM - 2:23 PM; Tuesday, February 12, 2019, 9:27 AM - 11:06 AM; Wednesday, February 13, 2019, 11:57 AM - 12:23 PM; Friday, February 15, 2019, 10:13 AM - 11:02 AM; Thursday, February 21, 2019, 6:59 PM - 11:11 PM; Saturday, February 23, 2019, 10:36 AM - 11:43 AM; Monday, February 25, 2019, 11:30 AM - 12:07 PM; Tuesday, February 26, 2019, 11:05 AM - 12:15 PM, 12:37 PM - 2:28 PM 

The following story is copyright © 2019 by Mark Moore.

**BC**

Betty Cooper lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She had gone into and out of sleep for however long that she'd been laying there. She'd masturbated and had a few orgasms. But she was too excited to get a good night's sleep. She'd been kept awake by excited anticipation - the anticipation of sex with Cheryl Blossom. Betty figured, if all went according to plan, in around twelve hours, she would no longer be a virgin. It felt like such a long time from now. She hated insomnia. There was nothing to do except masturbate or just stare at the ceiling, and she'd already run through all of her fantasies of what she'd like to do with Cheryl.

Finally, she had enough of the darkness and got out of bed. She turned on her desk lamp and then turned on her computer. She waited for it to boot up and then logged in. She decided to chance looking at some porn, hoping her mom wouldn't come knocking on her door. She got the first flash drive out of the _Jesus_ DVD case, plugged it in, and opened a ton of pictures and a few stories. Then she took the stick out and returned it to the DVD case. As long as the files were open, she could look at them at her leisure, and she could always forcibly power off her computer if needed.

She sat in her computer chair, naked, and checked the time. It was 4:05 AM. She had at least a bit of time to herself. She started browsing the pictures. Some were professional topless or nude photos; others were private selfies that had been taken by celebrities. Betty moved her left hand between her legs and gently started rubbing her pussy, masturbating to some lovely pictures of Paris Hilton and Teresa Palmer. She had a mild orgasm. She sucked her fingers clean of whatever cum hadn't fallen on her chair.

Then Betty decided to read some stories. They were a mix of fanfics and original stories. They were well-written and pretty hot. She orgasmed a few more times while reading the sexual exploits of Jean Grey, Sara Pezzini, Lara Croft, and Aspen Matthews. But then she came across one particular fic that turned her off. She decided she'd had enough. She closed all of the files and then opened some of her regular files to remove the illicit stuff from her list of recently opened files. She powered off her computer and went back to bed until she was awoken by her clock radio.

**BC**

Betty was horny but also sluggish throughout the entire day. She tried to not let it show, though, and she resisted the urge to go into the girls' restroom and masturbate between classes, so she could orgasm fiercely by Cheryl's doing.

Such was Betty's state when she sat down to have lunch with her friends.

Veronica Lodge looked at her with concern. "Betty, you look awful."

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Poor baby."

"I'll be all right; I just need a pick-me-up."

"Ask, and ye shall receive." Cheryl suddenly arrived, grinning broadly. She offered Betty a can of Zoom.

Betty took the can. "Thanks. How did you know?"

Cheryl set her tray down and sat down. "I had a hunch."

Betty popped open the can and chugged down the drink.

"So how are things going with you and Dilton?" Cheryl asked Ethel.

Ethel shrugged. "Fine."

"Fuck him yet?" Cheryl asked.

"What?!" Ethel asked in surprise. She shook her head. "No!"

"Well, have you at least sucked his dick?" Cheryl asked.

"God, Cheryl, I'm not like you!" Ethel insisted.

"Well, we all have aspirations that we'll never reach."

Ethel rolled her eyes. Cheryl got bored with Ethel and started playing footsies with Betty. Betty was surprised and looked at Cheryl, who just stared at her with a sexy smile. Betty smiled back at her.

**BC**

Betty, Cheryl, Ethel, and Sabrina Spellman walked back into the girls' locker room after running around the track for a while. Katy Lemore, Freddie Harris, and Fran Wong followed them. Alice Cooper came in last.

"Hit the showers, girls. Katy, Sabrina, I'll see you back out on the track." Alice headed for her office.

Betty followed her mom into the office. “Hey, can I have the key to the house?”

"' _May_ I have the key?' Yes, you may." Alice opened a drawer, took out her keys, took the house key off the key ring, and offered it to Betty.

Betty took it. "Thanks."

"Do you have any homework?" Alice asked.

"English. That's it."

"Any assigned reading?"

"No, just the English homework. It shouldn't take long to do."

"Well, still, I don't want you to spend _too_ much time at Cheryl's."

"I won't." Betty, however, believed it was entirely possible that she'd be spending a few hours there.

She left the office and walked over to Cheryl, who was taking off her gym clothes. Betty did the same. Cheryl was wearing pink lingerie, giving Betty an excellent view of her cleavage. Katy and Sabrina were sitting on a bench, relaxing and drinking bottled water. Freddie and Fran were showering.

"Should we...?" Betty put her hands on the clasp on the back of her bra.

Cheryl thought about it. This was a bit of a dilemma. On one hand, she was an exhibitionist by nature and never shied away from showering naked at school. On the other hand, she wasn't sure of Betty's experience regarding this and wanted to save the big reveal for when they'd gotten back to her place. "How much have you seen already?" she asked in a whisper.

"Nothing more than this. I've always skipped showers in gym class and just towel off and put on a lot of deodorant. I've always felt embarrassed about showering with others present."

Cheryl smiled. "Well, I hope you'll make one exception before the end of the day."

Betty returned the smile. Cheryl took a towel off a hook, dried herself a bit, put on deodorant, and put on her regular clothes. Betty did the same. They threw the towels into a nearby hamper.

"So are you ready to go?" Cheryl asked.

Betty put the house key in her front-right pocket. "Uh-huh."

"Where are you goin'?" Katy asked.

"Over to Cheryl's to study." Betty had meant it as a lie but then realized there was truth to it.

"Too bad. We're goin' to Pop's after track practice." Katy stood up and walked over to the showers. "Hey, when the two of you dykes stop fucking and get dressed, wait by my car."

"Fuck you!" Freddie retorted. "We're not touching each other."

Katy smiled. "Yeah, because you're afraid of getting caught."

"Hey, _you_ were the one that came over here to look at us. What does that say about _you_?" Fran asked.

Cheryl and Sabrina laughed.

"C'mon, Sabrina." Katy headed for the door, dropping her empty bottle in the recycling bin on the way.

Sabrina stood up and started to head for the door.

"Bri, would you please...do something about her?" Betty pleaded.

Sabrina sighed. "I'm trying, but change comes slowly. See ya." She headed for the door.

Betty and Cheryl followed her. Betty quickly looked toward the showers, sneaking a quick glimpse of Freddie and Fran. She felt bad about it, but then she saw Cheryl looking, too. The two of them giggled and headed out the door.

**BC**

Betty and Cheryl had resisted the urge to touch each other as soon as they'd gotten into the limousine. They didn't even discuss what they were about to do. They just waited in anticipation and listened to some music. Cheryl played "I Touch Myself" by the Divynyls and lip-synced the lyrics. Betty laughed. Cheryl also placed an order for a pizza from Pop's using its phone app.

Once they were at Blossom Manor, they ran up to Cheryl's bedroom. Once they were inside, Cheryl closed and locked the door and turned on the light.

The bed cover and sheet were already pulled down. There were three digital camcorders mounted on tripods surrounding the bed - as well as two wall-mounted ones pointing down at it. Cheryl went over and turned them on.

"What's all this?" Betty asked.

Cheryl looked at her and smiled. "I figured you'd want recordings of this. I know _I_ do. Is that okay with you?"

Betty hadn't thought of that. She was pleasantly surprised and smiled. "Yes, definitely."

Cheryl took off her sneakers and socks and dropped them on the floor. Betty did likewise.

Cheryl started getting to work on testing the cameras. "How have you been feeling since last night?"

"Excited."

"Nervous?" Cheryl asked.

Betty shook her head. "Actually, no. I've just been really looking forward to this."

Cheryl smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Me, too."

"I was so excited that I had insomnia. I got up, got out a sin stick, and looked at some pictures and read some stories."

"Did you enjoy them?"

"For the most part." Betty frowned. "Although I could have done without that _Transformers_ fic that involved Sam and Leo being gerbilled by Mini-Cons."

"Aw, you didn't like 'Robots in These Guys'?" Cheryl asked.

Betty laughed. "Nope." She stared at Cheryl for a moment in silence. "I'm curious. How sexually experienced are you?"

"I had a boyfriend in the city. We did everything: oral, anal, intercourse."

"Did you enjoy it?" Betty asked.

Cheryl grinned. "Fuck yeah!" She lost her grin. "I dumped his ass, though. He was cheating on me."

"Whoa. I'm so sorry."

"Not as sorry as _he_ was."

"Oh?" Betty asked.

Cheryl smiled at her. "Sorry, trade secret. Let's just say his reputation has been utterly destroyed."

Betty nodded and decided to drop the subject.

"Okay, the cameras are ready. We have a bit of a dilemma, though."

"Oh?"

"I decided we wouldn't shower at school, so we'd first see each other naked here. However, we do stink a bit after running track and should probably shower before we fuck. But I _also_ want us to do shower sex, but I don't want it to be the _first_ thing that we do."

"I was kind of looking forward to us taking off our clothes in front of each other - or taking off each other's clothes."

Cheryl thought for a moment and then smiled. "Why don't we still do that? We can undress each other and play a little bit, and then we can each shower a little bit, and then we can come back in here for more fucking, and then we can go back in the shower together and fuck there."

Betty nodded. "Sounds good."

Cheryl took out her cell phone and used it to turn on all of the camcorders. She set her cell phone on her mini fridge, got onto her bed, faced one of the cameras, and smiled. "This is Cheryl Blossom. Welcome to the thorough and absolute fucking of Elizabeth Cooper...part 1."

Betty grinned, giddy with excitement. Cheryl motioned for Betty to join her on the bed. Betty eagerly did so. The two girls faced each other, filled with lust and excitement over what they were about to do.

Cheryl curled her right hand around Betty's neck, pulled her close, and kissed her on the lips. Betty hugged Cheryl, and the two of them kissed passionately for a while. Cheryl parted her lips and pressed her tongue against Betty's lips. Betty parted her lips, inviting Cheryl's tongue into her mouth. Cheryl probed Betty's mouth, sticking her tongue everywhere. Betty felt her own tongue being caressed and returned the favor. Then Cheryl withdrew her tongue back into her own mouth. Betty shoved her own tongue into Cheryl's mouth, and their dance continued. Betty took the time to explore Cheryl's mouth. Finally, she withdrew.

Betty grinned. "That was awesome."

Cheryl smiled. "Yes, it was. You're a good kisser."

"Thanks. Hey, uh, can we kiss like Japanese girls do? Y'know, like in those videos that you gave me?" Betty paused for a moment. "Sucking on each other's tongues. Saliva everywhere."

Cheryl grinned. "Sure."

Betty stuck out her tongue. Cheryl took it between her lips and started sucking on it. After a while of that, Betty sucked on Cheryl's tongue. Then Cheryl stuck out her tongue and licked Betty's face, coating it with her saliva. She made sure to lick everywhere, including her forehead. Betty even closed her eyes, so Cheryl could lick her eyelids. Cheryl sucked on Betty's nose and then poked her nostrils with her tongue. She sucked on Betty's earlobes, rimmed her ears with her tongue, and then stuck her tongue into Betty's ears, licking them. Betty was drenched in Cheryl's saliva. Then Betty did everything to Cheryl that Cheryl had done to her, getting Cheryl's face and ears wet.

Cheryl laughed through a grin. "That was so much fucking fun. Let's neck now. You do me first."

Betty started gently kissing Cheryl's neck. Then she licked it thoroughly with her tongue. Then Cheryl did the same to Betty.

Cheryl smiled. "Okay, ready for the boobs?"

"Uh-huh." Betty took off her shirt.

Cheryl took off her own shirt. They tossed their shirts on the floor.

Betty and Cheryl stared at each other's cleavage for just a moment. Then Cheryl unfastened her lingerie in the front, took it off, and tossed it on the floor. She grinned and put her hands on her hips. Her giant breasts momentarily swayed.

Betty was mesmerized by the sight of them. "Holy shit, your breasts are more beautiful than I ever could have imagined."

"Thank you." Cheryl picked up her cell phone off the mini fridge and turned on the camera. She offered her phone to Betty. "Take a pic."

Betty took Cheryl's cell phone and took a topless pic of her. She set the phone on the bed.

"You still haven't shown me yours."

Betty had forgotten about it and quickly reached back and unfastened her bra. She took it off and tossed it on the floor. "I'm afraid that mine are nowhere near as big."

"But no less pretty."

Betty smiled. Cheryl picked up her cell phone and took a topless pic of Betty. She set her phone on the bed.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Well, go on; have at them."

Betty grinned and immediately put her hands on Cheryl's breasts. She enjoyed the feel of Cheryl's large, magnificent breasts in her hands. They were very weighty but also very soft. Betty cupped the breasts and squeezed them. She took Cheryl's nipples between her thumbs and index fingers and pulled on them. She kept this up for two minutes, simply enjoying the feel of Cheryl's bountiful breasts.

Finally, Betty removed her hands from Cheryl's breasts. Her hands suddenly felt agonizingly empty. Still, she waited.

Cheryl was confused. "Don't you wanna...?" She suddenly realized Betty's intention. "Oh, you want us to fondle each other first."

"Yeah."

The two girls laughed in embarrassment. Some miscommunication was bound to happen. Betty suddenly realized real-life sex didn't always go as smoothly as in the movies or on television. It made Betty feel good to know that; she had no expectations to live up to.

Cheryl put her hands on Betty's breasts, which weren't as big as Cheryl's but still filled her hands. She enjoyed the feel of Betty's breasts in her hands. Cheryl cupped the breasts and squeezed them. She took Betty's nipples between her thumbs and index fingers and pulled on them. She kept this up for two minutes, giving Betty's breasts as much attention as Betty had given hers.

Finally, Cheryl removed her hands from Betty's breasts. "Okay, suck my tits."

Betty cupped Cheryl's right breast with her left hand, lowered her head, and kissed the nipple. Then she parted her lips and took Cheryl's nipple into her mouth. She closed her lips around Cheryl's nipple and sucked on it gently. She put her right hand on Cheryl's left breast and fondled it, so she could pleasure both of Cheryl's breasts at the same time.

Cheryl let out some delightful moans. "You can suck harder, sweetie. I like that. Just don't use your teeth too much."

Betty hadn't considered using her teeth at all, but, now that she had permission, she sucked harder and lightly plucked at Cheryl's nipple with her teeth. The moans coming from Cheryl's mouth signaled her approval. Betty switched to Cheryl's left breast, giving her nipple the same loving oral attention as she'd given its twin. Her left hand took over for her mouth at Cheryl's right breast. Cheryl removed Betty's scrunchie, letting her hair fall free, and ran her fingers through Betty's hair.

"Okay, let me suck your tits now."

Reluctantly, Betty let Cheryl's nipple slip from her mouth. Cheryl gave Betty's breasts the same loving attention as Betty had given hers, sucking first her right nipple and then her left while stimulating the other with a hand. Betty was able to get more enjoyment out of the sensation than when she sucked her own tits, because she didn't have to strain her neck. Betty ran her fingers through Cheryl's beautiful, long, red hair.

Cheryl let Betty's nipple slip from her mouth and grinned. "Ready to get naked?"

"Oh, yes."

"Should we take off our own shorts or each other's?"

Betty thought about it. "Each other's."

"Okay. You do me first." Cheryl lay back.

Betty unbuckled Cheryl's belt, unbuttoned Cheryl's pink shorts, and pulled down the zipper. Cheryl propped herself up with her elbows and lifted her ass off the bed. Betty slowly slid the shorts down Cheryl's legs. Cheryl lay her ass back on the bed and raised her legs. Betty completely removed the shorts and tossed them on the floor. Cheryl lowered her legs and lifted her ass. Betty took hold of Cheryl's lingerie and slid it down. Cheryl lowered her ass and raised her legs. Betty slid the lingerie off and tossed it on the floor. Cheryl lowered her legs and parted them, giving Betty a nice view of her pussy. Betty stared at it, mesmerized. Cheryl had left a little bit of her naturally red hair, shaved into a landing strip.

Cheryl grinned. "Like what you see?"

"Uh-huh." Betty swallowed, picked up Cheryl's cell phone, and took a pussy pic. She set down the cell phone. "It's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen."

Cheryl sat up straight. "Well, let me do you, and we'll compare."

Betty suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. "Oh, um, mine doesn't look anywhere near as good as yours. I don't shave regularly. I'm kinda lazy."

"It's okay, sweetie." Cheryl unbuckled Betty's belt, unbuttoned Betty's blue jean shorts, and pulled down the zipper. "Lie back, sweetie."

"Oh, yeah. Duh." Betty lay back on the bed.

"Um..."

"Oh, right." Betty lifted her ass off the bed.

Cheryl gripped Betty's shorts and panties and pulled them both down at the same time. Betty lowered her ass and raised her legs. Cheryl roughly took off Betty's shorts and panties and tossed them on the floor. Betty lowered her legs and parted them. Unlike Cheryl, Betty hadn't shaved at all, offering Cheryl plenty of proof that Betty was a natural blonde. Cheryl picked up her cell phone and took a pic.

"I wasn't sure if you preferred it shaved or not."

Cheryl smiled, setting the phone down. "It's fine, sweetie."

Betty smiled, relieved.

"Wanna eat me out?" Cheryl asked.

Betty nodded eagerly. "Yes."

Cheryl grabbed a pillow and put it underneath her head as she lay back, so she could get a good view of Betty's face. Cheryl spread her legs. Betty lay between Cheryl's legs. The scent of sweat overwhelmed her.

Betty's face twisted in disgust. "Ugh. Sorry, sweetie, I think we need to shower first."

Cheryl smiled. "No worries."

"I'd like to finger you first, though."

"Sure, go ahead."

Betty gently touched Cheryl's pussy with her fingers. Cheryl was wet with arousal. Betty easily slid her left index finger into Cheryl's sopping, warm pussy. Her middle finger followed.

Betty smiled. "It's so warm."

Cheryl smiled. "Fuck me, sweetie."

Betty started slowly finger-fucking Cheryl. Cheryl let out a series of approving moans. Betty figured Cheryl was probably exaggerating for her benefit, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

Cheryl felt her arousal building, but she didn't want to orgasm until she and Betty had thoroughly explored each other's bodies. "Okay, stop, sweetie. My turn."

Betty withdrew her fingers from Cheryl's pussy and looked at them. They were wet. Betty took them into her mouth and sucked them.

"Okay, let's switch positions."

"Hang on." Betty kissed Cheryl's pussy, technically achieving her very first experience with oral sex. "Okay."

The two girls sat up. Betty lay down and lay her head on the pillow. She spread her legs. Cheryl lay between Betty's legs.

"Did it taste good?" Cheryl asked.

Betty smiled. "I'll let you know once I've had more than an appetizer."

Cheryl smelled Betty's sweat and realized she'd have to wait to eat her pussy. Cheryl gently touched Betty's pussy with her fingers and found her equally wet with arousal. She plunged her left index and middle fingers into Betty's sopping warmth and started furiously finger-fucking her.

Betty realized Cheryl liked it fast and rough. It wasn't what she was hoping for, precisely, for her first time, but she was looking forward to exploring various styles of lovemaking. She let out a series of moans that she hoped were convincing.

Cheryl didn't seem to particularly care. She abruptly stopped her assault and withdrew her fingers. Betty watched her expectantly.

Cheryl kissed Betty's pussy and then grinned. "Okay, go and shower, sweetie."

Betty sat up and then got off the bed. "What are _you_ gonna do?"

Cheryl gave her a look that basically asked "You're kidding, right?" Betty smiled and nodded, somewhat embarrassed. Sure enough, Cheryl shifted, lay her head on the pillow, and went to work.

"Oh, where's your bathroom?" Betty asked.

Cheryl didn't interrupt her masturbation session in order to answer Betty's question. "It's the room right before mine."

Betty looked at her clothes, which were still on the floor. "Should I...?"

"It's okay, sweetie, my parents are out."

Betty nodded, walked over to the door, unlocked it, opened it, and walked to the bathroom.

**BC**

Betty resisted the urge to masturbate in the shower. She just washed herself as quickly as possible, paying special attention to her pussy and anus. Once she got out, she grabbed a towel, dried herself, and hung it up.

She returned to Cheryl's bedroom. Cheryl went to take a shower. Betty lay on the bed, lay her head on the pillow, and very gently pleasured herself, being careful to avoid bringing herself to orgasm.

Finally, Cheryl returned to her bedroom. She closed and locked the door.

Betty smiled. "Hey."

Cheryl smiled. "Heeeyyy. Kept yourself entertained while I was gone?"

"Uh-huh. I avoided orgasm."

"Me, too." Cheryl walked over to the bed. "It was unbearable."

Betty just stared at her. Cheryl got on the bed and lay on top of Betty. Betty hugged her. The two of them made out for a while. Betty loved the feel of Cheryl's breasts against her own. Cheryl took hold of Betty's hands and lowered them to her ass. Betty palmed and squeezed Cheryl's ass cheeks. Finally, Cheryl broke the kiss. Betty released her. Cheryl straddled Betty, moved up a little, and let her breasts hang in front of Betty's face. She smiled down at her. Betty took Cheryl's right nipple into her mouth and sucked on it for a few minutes. Then she did the same to Cheryl's left nipple. Then Cheryl lowered her breasts onto Betty's face and rubbed them against her. Betty planted kisses all over Cheryl's big, beautiful, soft breasts and in the valley between them. Then Cheryl slapped Betty's face a bit with her breasts.

Finally, Cheryl decided to move on to the next phase. She moved down and put her left hand on Betty's right thigh. The message was clear. Betty parted her legs. Cheryl lay down between them. Betty watched in anticipation. Cheryl started kissing and licking Betty's pussy. Betty was mesmerized by the sight. Cheryl looked up at her and, grinning, licked the length of Betty's pussy. She inserted her left index and middle fingers into Betty's inner sanctum and masturbated her. This, combined with Cheryl's loving licks, brought Betty great pleasure. Cheryl took hold of Betty's left hand with her right hand and linked fingers with her. Betty was pleasantly surprised; it hadn't occurred to her to hold hands while having oral sex, but it made sense. Betty reached down with her right hand and ran her fingers through Cheryl's lovely red hair.

Soon, Betty felt her orgasm approach. She wondered if she should tell Cheryl, but then she got real and realized, by the stickiness that was already on her tongue, Cheryl clearly wanted to drink her cum, and, if she happened to cum all over her face, there were pleasant ways of dealing with that. She was so close. She let out a series of moans that were music to Cheryl's ears. Cheryl withdrew her fingers from Betty's pussy and sucked them clean, and then she pressed her lips directly to Betty's pussy, frenching it, eating it. Finally, Betty cummed hard, releasing all of her pent-up sexual desires directly into Cheryl's waiting mouth. The jets of cum came in short bursts, and Cheryl eagerly consumed it all. Then she licked up the rest from Betty's pussy.

Cheryl moved up, lay on top of Betty, and smiled. "How'd you like that?"

Betty struggled to catch her breath. "Holy shit, that was fucking amazing."

"It was my first time eating a girl. I'm glad that you liked it."

Betty smiled. "You're very talented."

"Thank you." Cheryl smacked her lips in appreciation. "You taste good, sweetie. Salty and sweet. Delicious and nutritious."

"I want a taste."

Cheryl obliged, passionately kissing Betty on the lips. She shoved her tongue into Betty's mouth, allowing Betty to taste herself. It was a taste with which Betty was already very familiar, of course, but she enjoyed having it served to her in this manner.

When their lips parted, Cheryl indicated for Betty to move. Betty sat up and moved aside, and Cheryl took her place, resting her head on the pillow.

Betty tried to copy all of Cheryl's moves, letting her suck her tits, rubbing her breasts on her face, and slapping Cheryl's face with her breasts. Cheryl palmed Betty's ass during all of this. Then Cheryl parted her legs, and Betty lay between them. She kissed Cheryl's pussy again and then started licking it. She also pressed her legs against it and started eating it. In retrospect, it was exactly what she should have expected: perfectly pleasant but also perfectly ordinary, no real taste to speak of. Cheryl watched her, and Betty wondered whether Cheryl was getting any pleasure out of this.

Sensing Betty's doubts, Cheryl smiled and ran the fingers of her right hand through Betty's hair. "You're doing fine, sweetie. Insert your fingers."

Betty paused her licking for a moment to insert her left index and middle fingers into Cheryl's pussy. She started masturbating her, built up a gentle rhythm, and then resumed licking her. She reached out with her right hand, took hold on Cheryl's left hand, and linked fingers with her. Cheryl let out a series of approving moans to make Betty happy; in all actuality, she was still far away from orgasm. Minutes went by, and then finally Cheryl felt her orgasm approach.

At last, Cheryl climaxed and cummed into Betty's waiting mouth. Betty withdrew her fingers and pressed her lips directly to Cheryl's pussy, drinking her squirting cum like it was mouth spray. Cheryl's moans were authentic now, and they delighted Betty. Once Cheryl's orgasm had subsided, and her squirting had stopped, Betty licked Cheryl's pussy of the remaining cum. She enjoyed the taste, it being very much like her own.

Betty moved up, lay on top of Cheryl, smiled, and smacked her lips. "Delicious."

The two girls french-kissed, and Cheryl tasted herself in Betty's mouth.

Cheryl suddenly broke the kiss. "Turn around. We'll sixty-nine now."

Betty turned around and straddled Cheryl's head. She lowered her pussy down to Cheryl's waiting mouth. Cheryl put her hands on Betty's ass. Betty lowered her head to Cheryl's pussy. Tongues and fingers went to work, and each girl soon had another nice orgasm, though not nearly as intense as their first.

"All right, I wanna be on top now."

Betty smiled in amusement, realizing Cheryl was pretty much insatiable. Still, she readily complied. She got off Cheryl, and Cheryl sat up and vacated her spot. Betty lay back on the bed and lay her head on the pillow. Cheryl got on top of Betty, facing her pussy. She straddled Betty's head and lowered her pussy down to Betty's waiting mouth. Betty put her hands on Cheryl's ass. Cheryl lowered her head to Betty's pussy. The two of them went at it. Betty decided, in the case of sixty-nine, she preferred being on the bottom, because she enjoyed the feel of Cheryl's full, naked body on top of her, the weight pressing down upon her. Of course, she guessed Cheryl probably had similar feelings, so they would alternate. Still, she greatly enjoyed being beneath Ms. Blossom.

After their latest orgasms and helpings of cum, Cheryl got off Betty and sat on the bed. Betty sat up.

"Let's take a break. You thirsty?" Cheryl asked.

Betty made a goofy face. "Well, I can honestly say I'm not, but I'll take a drink, thanks."

Cheryl laughed and rolled her eyes. She reached over, opened her mini fridge, took out two bottles, closed the fridge, and opened the bottles with the opener laying on top of the fridge. She offered one of the bottles to Betty. "Smithwicks Red Ale. I think you'll like it."

Betty took the bottle and took a sip. Then she took a gulp. She found it to be a pleasant beer, not too bitter for her taste. "This is actually really nice."

Cheryl smiled and gulped her beer. The two friends just sat in silence for a while, drinking and relaxing.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Miss Cheryl, the pizza is here."

"Thanks, Jamie. Just leave it on the floor."

"What kind of pizza did you order?" Betty asked Cheryl.

"Pop's Supreminator. Pepperoni, sausage, bacon, bologna, salami, olives, onions, cheese, and garlic sauce." Cheryl tossed her empty bottle on the floor, stood up, walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. She picked up the box and then closed and locked the door. She returned to her bed, sat down, and set the box between herself and Betty. She opened the box and sniffed. "Mmmmmmm."

"Mmmmmmm, indeed. That smells so good." Betty tossed her empty bottle on the floor.

The two girls ate the pizza, each of them having half.

Betty rubbed her belly afterward. "That was sooo good. Thanks, sweetie."

Cheryl smiled, tossing the box on the floor. "Anytime. Want some wine to wash it down?"

"Please."

Cheryl got two bottles of Moscato from her mini fridge and offered one to Betty, who took it. The girls opened their bottles and chugged their wine. Then they licked leftover tomato sauce off each other's faces.

Cheryl closed her empty bottle and tossed it on the floor. "Wanna lick my asshole?"

"Um..." Betty paused to consider. She had seen it in porn videos, but she suddenly wondered if she'd enjoy doing it in real life. "I was expecting us to do some anal, of course, but I'm not sure."

"Want me to do you first?" Cheryl offered and gave Betty a reassuring smile. "I'll show you that you have nothing to worry about."

Betty decided to place her trust completely in Cheryl. "Okay." She tossed her bottle on the floor.

Cheryl grinned. "Great. Lie face-down."

Betty did so, laying her head on the pillow. "Want me to lift my ass?"

"No, that's okay." Cheryl leaned over and gently palmed and squeezed Betty's ass cheeks. She picked up her phone and took a pic. She dropped her phone. "Are you okay with being spanked?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation from Betty.

Cheryl raised her left hand and then brought it down, palm open wide, on Betty's left ass cheek. She spanked Betty repeatedly. Betty quickly got used to the sensation. Then Cheryl spanked her right ass cheek. Then she spanked both at the same time. She started doing it a bit harder than Betty preferred, but she trusted Cheryl to not hurt her.

Finally, Cheryl stopped her assault, picked up her phone, and took a pic of Betty's reddened ass. She dropped the phone. "Did you like that, baby?"

"Yes."

Cheryl bent lower and kissed Betty's ass. She did this repeatedly. Then she stuck out her tongue and licked Betty's ass cheeks. She made sure to coat every square inch of Betty's ass with her saliva. She paid special attention to Betty's anus, kissing it, licking it, spreading it with her fingers and poking it with her tongue. To Betty, it felt a bit unusual, but it was still a highly pleasurable experience. Cheryl was possessed by a seemingly insatiable appetite for her friend's asshole. Eventually, however, she withdrew.

"Okay, I'm gonna play with your anus now." Cheryl reached over to her night stand, opened a drawer, and got out a tube.

Betty briefly noticed the brand name: Lubricunt. She laughed. Cheryl opened the tube. Betty smelled the scent of cherry. Cheryl squeezed some of the lube on her right palm, closed the bottle, and dropped it on the bed. She lubed the fingers of her left hand. Then Cheryl inserted her left index finger, slowly, into Betty's anus. Betty was used to the sensation, of course, having pleasured herself anally, but she felt a thrill at Cheryl being inside her asshole. Cheryl gently finger-fucked Betty, playing around with her anus and stretching it.

"Do you like that, sweetie?" Cheryl asked.

"Yaaasss, Queen!" Betty exclaimed.

Cheryl paused her anal loving and looked at Betty with a goofy smile.

Betty turned her head and looked at her with an equally goofy smile. "I've always wanted to say that. In retrospect, I feel kind of embarrassed."

Cheryl resumed anally fucking her friend without comment. She added her index and middle fingers of her right hand to Betty's pussy and masturbated her. Soon, Betty orgasmed. Cheryl withdrew her fingers and first sucked her left index finger, followed by her right index and middle fingers, cleaning them with her tongue. Betty turned around and lay on her back. Cheryl lay on top of her, and they wordlessly frenched for a while.

Eventually, Cheryl broke the kiss. "Wanna do me now?"

"Yeah."

They switched places. Cheryl lay her head on the pillow. Betty leaned over her and gently palmed and squeezed Cheryl's ass cheeks. She picked up Cheryl's phone and took a pic. She dropped the phone.

"Spank me."

At Cheryl's command, Betty raised her left hand and brought it down on Cheryl's left ass cheek. She spanked Cheryl repeatedly.

"Don't be a fucking pussy! Spank me hard!" Cheryl demanded.

Betty complied, spanking Cheryl hard and fast. Then she spanked Cheryl's right ass cheek. Then she spanked both at the same time.

"Harder! Harder!" Cheryl screamed. "Be brutal!"

Betty had her doubts, but she increased her intensity, practically beating Cheryl.

"Fuck! Oh! Fuck! Ugh! More! Uuunnn! Yes! Fuck yes!" Cheryl grunted and growled. "Okay. Okay, that's enough."

Betty stopped her assault, picked up Cheryl's phone, and took a pic of Cheryl's reddened ass. She dropped the phone. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Cheryl smiled. "Mmmm, yes and yes..."

Betty wasn't sure how to process that.

"Now, you need to cool me down."

Betty knew what Cheryl meant and smiled. Her head was swimming. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Betty had a sudden strong desire to taste Cheryl's asshole, the earlier hesitation completely forgotten. She started slow, though, kissing her ass cheeks and then gliding her tongue all over them. Finally, Betty kissed Cheryl's anus, licked it, spread it, and poked it with her tongue. She settled into a licking pattern. There was a bit of a smell of shit, sure, but she had expected that. It was comparable to when she'd licked her anal vibrator a while ago. Eventually, Betty picked up the bottle of lube, squirted some onto her right palm, dropped the bottle on the bed, and lubed up her left fingers. She slowly inserted her left index finger into Cheryl's asshole. It went in fairly easily. She played around while in there, exploring it. She gently starting finger-fucking Cheryl's asshole.

"Faster, baby."

At Cheryl's command, Betty picked up speed. Then she inserted her right index and middle fingers into Cheryl's pussy and started masturbating her. She went fast, just as Cheryl wanted.

"Fuck me!" Cheryl screamed. "Fuck me as hard as you can!"

Betty obeyed, furiously finger-fucking her friend. Cheryl moaned and grunted with lustful abandon. Soon, she orgasmed, soaking Betty's fingers with her cum.

Cheryl breathed heavily as she came down from her sexual high. "Fucking Christ, Betty..."

Betty withdrew her fingers and sucked them clean, starting with the one that had been in Cheryl's ass and ending with the ones that had been in her pussy. Cheryl turned around, Betty lay on top of her, and the two lovers lazily frenched for a while.

Betty rested her head on Cheryl's chest. "I could totally fall asleep like this. I wanna sleep with you. I mean really _sleep_ with you."

"Same, sweetie. Maybe we can have a sleepover sometime." Cheryl smiled. "Hey, maybe even tonight."

"Oh, my mom wouldn't approve. It's too sudden."

"You're in my bed, anyway; you might as well _stay_ here. Call her."

"Okay." Betty got off Cheryl and took her cell phone out of her shorts pocket. She turned it on, unlocked it, and called her mom's cell phone. It rang twice.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What do you need?" Alice asked.

"Cheryl invited me to stay over tonight. Is that okay?" Betty asked.

"I don't know. Don't you have homework?"

"I'll do it now."

"Well, what about dinner?" Alice asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

Betty smiled. "I already ate. It was delicious."

Cheryl grinned and laughed.

"All right, I guess it's okay. Just be sure to do your homework and not screw around too much."

Betty suppressed a laugh. "Right."

"Okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Betty ended the call and dropped the phone on the bed. She smiled. "I can stay."

Cheryl smiled. "See?"

Betty made a pouty face. "But I have to do my homework."

"How much ya got?"

Betty shrugged. "Not much."

Cheryl shrugged. "Same. Let's do it now. We can knock it out and then get back to fucking."

"I left my bookbag in the limo."

Cheryl picked up her cell phone and called Jamie. It rang twice.

"Yes, Miss Cheryl?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, please get our bookbags out of the limo and bring them up here."

"Right away." Jamie ended the call.

Cheryl dropped her cell phone on her bed. "Want another beverage?"

Betty was still feeling drunk but decided to chance it. "Sure."

"Beer or wine?"

"Wine."

Cheryl got two bottles of Merlot out of the mini fridge and offered one to Betty, who took it. The two girls opened their respective bottles and chugged the wine.

Betty made a face. "Y'know, I don't like Merlot as much as Moscato."

"Yeah, same."

They closed their empty bottles and tossed them on the floor.

"Wanna scissor?" Cheryl asked.

Betty was confused. "Scissor?"

"That's where we rub our pussies together, also known as tribbing. Well, technically, the latter is more expansive: we could rub our pussies against _any_ body part. I could hump your leg, if you want."

Betty smiled. "Pussies is fine."

Cheryl smiled. "Okay, put your left leg under my right one and your right leg over my left one."

The girls got into position. Their pussies met in a kiss. Cheryl took the initiative, starting to fuck Betty. Betty soon got into it, rubbing against Cheryl. The two of them held onto each other for support. Cheryl picked up speed, preferring to go faster. The two of them started grunting. There was no doubt in Betty's mind, from the look on Cheryl's face (lust mixed with a firm, cool resoluteness), that Cheryl was truly fucking her - and hard.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Miss Cheryl, I have your and Miss Betty's bookbags."

"Drop them on the floor, Jamie!" Cheryl unintentionally yelled, consumed by lust.

Betty smiled in amusement. Cheryl occasionally kissed Betty hard on the lips and even licked up her neck and face, but she never lost her focus on her mission: making them cum together.

Soon enough, it happened. The girls cummed all over each other's pussies and thighs. Cheryl kissed Betty on the lips once more, and then they sat for a few moments, struggling to control their breathing and just staring at each other.

"Holy shit!" Betty exclaimed.

"Holy _fucking_ shit!" Cheryl exclaimed. "That was fucking awesome!"

Their breathing eventually returned to normal.

"What did you think?" Cheryl asked.

"I loved it, although...I think I love oral the best."

Cheryl gave her a teasing smile. "Not anal?"

Betty laughed. "Well, yeah, I mean it goes without saying that, when we do oral, we're gonna give the anus some love as well. I mean, well, I just love..." Betty paused, unsure how to word it, her head swimming in alcohol.

Cheryl understood. "Devouring...and _being_ devoured."

"Yes. And I love consuming cum as well."

"Well, there's plenty on us right now that'll go to waste, unless we do something about it."

Betty smiled. They got into the sixty-nine position - with Cheryl on top - and thoroughly cleaned each other.

Then Cheryl got off Betty and off the bed. She fell on her ass, completely drunk. She crawled to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. She retrieved their bookbags from the hallway, closed and locked the door, and returned to the bed on her hands and knees.

"I think we can give the cameras a rest while we do this boring shit." Cheryl picked up her cell phone and stopped the recording.

**BC**

The two girls did their homework (pausing to use the toilet), which took about an hour. That done, they were free for the rest of the night. They went to Cheryl's bathroom to have shower sex, and that ended up being about what Betty expected: having sex in a bathtub while taking a shower. It was nice, but she preferred the bed. She and Cheryl further explored each other's sexual openings with their fingers, making sure that their thumbs and each of their fingers visited each other's anuses. Other than that, there was not much new to be done. After sex, they washed each other and returned to Cheryl's bedroom.

Cheryl got a package of fudge brownies and a package of chocolate cookies out of her mini fridge. She and Betty sat on the floor.

Cheryl turned on her TV. "What do you feel like watching?"

Betty shrugged. "Show me something that I haven't seen before. I'm caught up on my regular shows."

"Which are?" Cheryl asked.

" _Supergirl_ , _She-Ra and the Princesses of Power_ , _Alexa and Katie_ , _Legacies_ , _Good Trouble_."

"Wanna check out _Game of Thrones_?" Cheryl suggested.

"Sure."

Cheryl got out her Blu-ray set of the first season, and they watched the show and stuffed themselves with sugary goodness for the next three hours. They also masturbated themselves and each other.

Then they cleaned up, turned off the light, and got into bed. Cheryl set her cell phone to wake them up in the morning and then set it on her night stand.

Cheryl gently ran a finger along Betty's thigh, and, wordlessly, they got into the sixty-nine position, with Cheryl on top, and made love one more time in the dark. They orgasmed and quenched each other's thirst.

Cheryl got off Betty and lay to her right. The two of them snuggled together.

Cheryl laughed. "Nothing like cum to wash down cookies."

Betty laughed, and then she stared at Cheryl in the dark, feeling extraordinarily lucky and very happy. She was on the verge of tears. "Thank you for today."

"It's my pleasure, sweetie. Besides, I enjoyed it just as much as you did."

"I love you." As soon as she'd said it, Betty wondered if it was wrong - not the truth of the sentiment itself (and it _was true_ ) but speaking it out loud, so soon. She felt a bit nervous over how Cheryl would react.

Cheryl noticed this and gave Betty a reassuring grin. "I love you, too, sweetie."

"Really?"

"You better believe it."

Then the tears came forth. Betty kissed Cheryl on the lips.

Cheryl broke the kiss and gently licked up Betty's tears. "You can rest your head on my chest, if you want. Use my breasts as your pillow."

Betty laughed. "Okay, thanks."

"Good night."

"Good night." Betty lay her head on Cheryl's bountiful breasts, which felt so soft and comfortable, and drifted off to a very peaceful slumber.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
